Desire
by senhora-solo
Summary: Motivada pelas amigas, Rey se cadastra em um site de relacionamentos. Um usuário chamado @kyloren chama a sua atenção, e logo eles começam a trocar mensagens.
1. Um

O toque que sinalizava a chegada de uma mensagem tocou duas vezes no aparelho celular que estava ao lado do teclado do computador. Rey apertou os lábios, ansiosa e nervosa. Refletia se devia pegar o aparelho e abrir logo as mensagens ou procrastinar mais um pouco em favor de sua vergonha e dignidade.

Sem se dar conta, ela estava corando. As mãos cerraram e tremeram levemente. A boca ficou seca e desejou ter uma garrafa d'água à mão. Ela apertou os lábios e novamente rejeitou a vontade de levar a mão ao celular e ver o que ele tinha lhe respondido.

Há pouco mais de três meses, Rey decidiu criar uma conta num site de relacionamentos. Foi uma ideia estúpida, incentivada por suas amigas quando estavam bêbadas. Rose, Paige e Kaydel diziam que ela não morreria por fazer isso e se não desse certo, não seria o fim do mundo, pois não seria a primeira e nem a última pessoa a constatar que – salvo por algumas exceções – namoros _on-line_ não funcionam.

Ela estava solteira há um ano, após um relacionamento que durou mais de dois. Queria um novo companheiro quando embarcou naquela loucura. Ela se arrependeu umas cinquenta vezes depois – ainda que Paige dissesse que ela estava exagerando e que não era tão ruim assim.

— Relaxa. Encare isso como uma grande aventura divertida. Pode não dar certo, como pode dar também – disse Kaydel na ocasião.

— Isso é tolice! Faz parecer que eu estou desesperada – ela respondeu.

— Claro que não. Só está experimentando um caminho diferente. Você não é a primeira pessoa que faz isso, Rey.

— Se der merda você exclui tudo e finge que nada aconteceu – recomendou Rose.

Ela tomou o notebook das mãos de Rey e editou algumas informações no perfil de usuário da amiga.

— O que está fazendo, maninha? – perguntou Paige.

— Só umas alterações e adicionando umas coisinhas... – respondeu enquanto os dedos digitavam rápido no teclado. – Rey, você ainda tem as fotos daquela viagem para Scarif do ano passado?

— Tenho. Estão no arquivo, numa pasta com o nome da viagem, por quê?

Ela não respondeu. Esperou terminar para mostrar. Procurou a pasta que ela indicou e olhou ligeiramente uma por uma todas as fotos. Achou uma que atendia mais ou menos as suas pretensões. Uma _selfie_ na beira da piscina, tirada de cima. Ela estava de biquíni, os cabelos mais compridos do que estavam atualmente.

Arrumou seu cabelo em um coque no topo da cabeça, estralou os dedos e trabalhou numa edição na foto. Na realidade ela só cortou a imagem, de modo que ocultasse quase que totalmente o rosto do amiga, deixando apenas o seu sorriso, e jogou um filtro sutil sobre ela. Em seguida fez _upload_ no perfil do site, adicionou mais informações na descrição e alterou o nickname de Rey de " reyjackieline1" para " jackiesmith".

Virou o notebook para a morena que arregalou os olhos em surpresa, mas depois sorriu, fazendo Rose saber que tinha aprovado suas alterações.

— Bom, eu estou mais interessante – disse ela, lendo as informações de seu perfil. – E com o novo nickname não tem como associarem a mim.

— É uma questão de segurança, Jackeline – respondeu a outra, usando o segundo nome de Rey.

— Não diga a ninguém detalhes da sua vida, o seu endereço, nem seu nome verdadeiro – aconselhou Paige.

— Calma, meninas! – disse Kaydel. – É só um site de relacionamentos. Não quer dizer que ela será assassinada. Ainda que isso aconteça às vezes...

— Muito obrigado, Kaydel, me deixou mais tranquila – retrucou Rey com ironia.

Rose sorriu. — E o mais importante – ela disse –, se for compartilhar nudes, proteja o seu rosto.

— Nudes? Você quer dizer fotos íntimas?

— Sim. Não mostre o rosto.

— Desde quando você entende tanto sobre como tirar nudes, hein? – perguntou Paige.

Rose não olhou para sua irmã, sabia que ela a fitava com um olhar censurador e que estava zangada. A mais velha era responsável por ela, e apesar de lhe dar muita liberdade, não gostou nenhum pouco dessa história.

— Todo mundo sabe sobre essas coisas, ué!

— Você só tem dezessete anos, porra! Você...

— Eu nunca mandei a droga de um nude se é o que vai dizer, sua chata!

— Rose...!

— Enfim! – falou Kaydel para encerrar aquela conversa. — Rey, deve tomar cuidado se compartilhar essas... fotos íntimas. Mas eu recomendo que não faça isso – disse firmemente. – Vamos concordar que isso é muito errado.

— Eu sei disso, Kaydel – disse Rey. – E não se preocupe, fique sabendo que eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas!

Ela fez. Há quinze minutos. E o celular bipando pela quinta vez agora é o prelúdio das consequências sobre aquele ato. Ela está tão arrependida que a única coisa que consegue fazer é agradecer por ter dado ouvidos aos conselhos de Rose sobre proteger o rosto.

Rey está envergonhada. É uma benção que o cara não possa ver o rosto dela, porque do contrário ela cavaria um buraco e enfiaria sua cabeça dentro.

O usuário " kyloren" é um homem que ele conheceu no site de relacionamentos que suas amigas a convenceram a participar. Conversam pelo bate-papo do aplicativo do site; continuam se tratando pelos nomes que adotaram no site. Kylo e Jackie. Nunca conversaram sobre isso, mas havia um consentimento mudo de que revelarem seus nomes estragariam as coisas e eles prezam por suas respectivas seguranças.

Confiança na internet tem limite e existem cuidados que são indispensáveis.

Rey está pensando que desrespeitou todos esses cuidados e ultrapassou todos os limites por ter enviado uma foto sua daquela maneira. Mas não é isso a sua principal preocupação. Ela está com medo de ter estragado tudo entre ela e Kylo. De ter posto tudo a perder antes de conhecê-lo de verdade.

Kylo entrou na vida de Rey de uma maneira que em outros tempos acharia completamente absurda. Eles começaram a conversar timidamente, mas com o tempo, foram se tornando mais livres para começarem a flertar.

Kylo era sensual até na forma como escrevia, e ela nunca ouviu a sua voz, mas imagina como seja grave e sexy. Ele tem uma lascívia na maneira como digita suas frases, é difícil de explicar. Tem prazer com a provocação, tanto que se tornou comum ela ficar excitada enquanto conversava com ele. As suas intenções eram muito nítidas.

Suas amigas diziam que ela tinha que ser mais direta e ofensiva. Bem, ela tentou. Mas ainda que timidamente, as consequências que colheu geravam um furacão de emoções e desejos.

Descobriu que Kylo também ficava excitado conversando com ela. Que ele também tinha pensamentos eróticos com a voz dela em seu ouvido sussurrando coisas sujas, que desejava vê-la e encontrá-la para fazerem tudo que lhes apetecessem. As coisas foram fluindo de modo que ela não conseguia olhar para trás e achar um ponto em que tudo pudesse ter sido feito diferente. E agora, meses depois, eles começaram a trocar fotos íntimas.

Se ela fosse outra, jogaria toda a culpa sobre ele, dizendo que foi Kylo que começou. Foi ele que mandou a primeira foto. Mas sabia muito bem que tinha culpa no cartório. E ele ter começado foi o que ela precisava para despertar o seu pior lado.

Todo mundo tem seus pecados e vícios e fraquezas. Rey não é uma exceção. Ela sempre se orgulhou de suas virtudes, porém, aquele homem despertou nela os sentimentos e desejos sombrios que sempre soube que existiam dentro de si, mas que estavam duramente controlados.

Disciplina. Seus tutores repetiram a vida toda o quanto isso é essencial na vida de uma pessoa. Então onde foi que ela errou? Como consertar? Tem conserto? Ela ultrapassou o ponto de retorno, sabe disso.

Coloca as mãos na cabeça e faz uma leve pressão com elas. Não tem jeito. Ela tem que enfrentar Kylo. Pegou o celular, mas não desbloqueou a tela ainda. Fitava o aparelho que tremulava em sua mão. Estava tremendo. Para seu alívio, a porta do escritório abriu-se e ela colocou o celular de volta na mesa, mais rápido do que pretendia, vendo Qui-Gon entrar. O tio olhou para ela e sorriu. Conhecia muito bem a sua sobrinha e percebeu que ela estava nervosa com algo. Perguntou se estava bem, se tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

— Não – respondeu, orgulhosa de si mesma por não ter evidenciado em sua voz que algo estava acontecendo.

— Como está indo com o seu trabalho da faculdade? – Qui-Gon Jinn perguntou, sereno como de praxe, cruzando as mãos em frente ao corpo.

Trabalho da faculdade? Que trabalho? Rey engoliu em seco e olhou para o notebook. Estava aberto em um arquivo do Word. Seu trabalho para entregar na segunda-feira, que o tio (e patrão) fez a bondade de lhe dispensar do trabalho na loja por uma hora para que o fizesse. Ela estava terminando de fazê-lo quando Kylo começou a mandar mensagens. Rey se distraiu com a conversa. Ele mandou outra foto dele, mais recatada – se é que podia chamar assim aquela foto de seu abdômen e quadril onde ela podia ver claramente uma ereção sob a roupa íntima; a peça mal comportava todo o seu tamanho. Ela sente-se ficando molhada só de se lembrar da imagem. Ela aperta as coxas bem juntas e respira, tentando não demonstrar nada a Qui-Gon.

Kylo sugeriu por meio de uma indireta sutil que queria vê-la também. Então tomou coragem para mandar a foto que tinha tirado no dia anterior. Em seu quarto ela tirou uma _selfie_ trajando apenas uma calcinha branca e camisa branca de botões aberta. Tirou-a deitada na cama, de cima.

Pelos céus! Ela quer bater a sua cabeça contra o teclado!

Qui-Gon ainda aguardava uma resposta. Umedeceu os lábios e disse:

— Não está indo.

Qui-Gon sorriu compreensivo para a sobrinha. Entendeu que Rey estava com dificuldade com o exercício.

— Foi você que escolheu Direito – ele disse.

— Sim, eu sei. É que... Não é como eu imaginava.

— É difícil.

— Sim... – Ele não ideia de como era difícil. Mas nesse ponto Rey não se referia mais à faculdade.

— Não se cobre tanto, Rey. – Qui-Gon se aproximou. – Lembre-se de que sobrecarga gera estresse e isso rebaixa o seu desempenho.

— Sim, senhor. – Suspirou e fitou o arquivo no computador. Olhou novamente para o outro homem. – Precisa de mim para alguma coisa?

— Oh, sim! – exclamou, recordando-se do motivo que o fez ir até ali. – Depois que terminar de fazer isso, quero que olhe as câmeras com Paige.

— Sim senhor, tio.

Qui-Gon deixa o escritório e Rey coloca o celular em modo silencioso e joga-o no fundo de uma gaveta. Ela olha para si mesma naquela calça cáqui que vestia.

Mexe o quadril desconfortavelmente. Havia engordado um pouco e a peça que comprara há mais de três anos, quando era mais jovem e mais magra começava a ficar apertada para ela. Toca-se, puxando o tecido de entre as pernas com o intuito de tentar arrumar a calça para aliviar um pouco o aperto – até pensava em abrir o primeiro botão –, contudo, o simples contato com sua boceta, ainda que sob a roupa, lança uma corrente elétrica em sua pele e sua mão formiga para abrir o zíper e se masturbar com a foto de Kylo até gozar.

Não! Responsabilidades em primeiro lugar. "Controle-se Rey, você terá tempo para isso mais tarde."

Ela foca no arquivo aberto no computador portátil e trabalha nele. Usa o Google algumas vezes para fazer pesquisas e também faz download de algumas imagens. Ela levou mais tempo do que o esperado, mas quando enfim termina, usa a impressora do escritório para imprimir o seu trabalho. Guarda-o na mochila e deixa a saleta.

Ela caminha pela loja de música que conhece como a palma da mão. Sua boceta está um pouco dolorida ainda, mas ela decide ignorar. Há um _blues_ tocando, porém ela não presta muita atenção na melodia.

Sempre amou a loja de música de Qui-Gon Jinn, desde que era criança. Ia para lá todas as tardes, depois da escola, brincava entre as prateleiras, com os instrumentos, e atrás do balcão. Com oito anos, ela já sabia mexer na caixa registradora.

Apesar de praticamente trabalhar na loja desde que se lembrava, foi oficialmente contratada com dezessete anos. O salário é não é grande coisa, mas o suficiente para uma garota solteira que não tem muitas despesas, haja vista que sua faculdade é paga por seu tio.

Sua mãe, irmã de Qui-Gon, ocasionalmente sentia ciúmes da relação de sua filha com seu irmão, que era muito mais próxima que a sua com ela. Mas ela achava que Qui-Gon era uma boa influência para Rey. E estava certa. Qui-Gon ensinou Rey a ser responsável, honesta e justa. Que não desistisse de seus objetivos, que não abandonasse a esperança e a verdade. Qui-Gon pagava a faculdade de Rey por insistência própria; era um prazer fazer isso para Rey que era como uma filha.

Na infância, Smith dizia que seria cantora quando crescesse, até aprendeu a tocar alguns instrumentos, mas envelheceu e descobriu sua verdadeira vocação na advocacia. Queria defender as pessoas, fazer justiça da forma correta. Isso lhe dava satisfação.

Ela acha Paige sobre uma escada de três degraus, instalando uma câmera de segurança ao lado da frente de caixa¹. Tico parece bastante concentrada, então ela anuncia a sua presença de modo que não a assustasse e se desequilibrasse.

— E então? – perguntou Rey.

— Falta só essa e as de fora – Paige respondeu. – Pode segurar essa escada, por favor? Essa merda está balançando e eu não quero cair. Qui-Gon não vai me indenizar por acidentes no trabalho.

Rey segurou a escada com firmeza e observou a amiga instalar a câmera.

Paige tinha sido contratada há menos de um ano, por pedido de Rey, pois precisava de um emprego. Mas Paige não gostava tanto assim do trabalho. Continuava ali porque precisava do dinheiro.

Um tempo depois elas terminaram de fazer as instalações. Paige estava no caixa, configurando o _software_ no computador e conectando todas as câmeras.

— Pronto! As câmeras estão instaladas – ela disse.

— Perfeito! – Rey comemorou.

No televisor, os oito enquadramentos exibiam os pontos que cada câmera filmava. Qui-Gon ficou tremendamente satisfeito com o resultado. Paige sugeriu que merecia um aumento depois do que fez.

— Volte ao trabalho, Paige. — Qui-Gon virou as costas e saiu.

— Eu não acredito que ele fez isso! — Paige falou. — Eu o poupei de chamar assistência técnica e ele continua sendo um pão-duro comigo.

— Ele não é pão-duro. Ele só... Sabe...

— Nem tente defendê-lo só porque é seu tio. Nem argumento para isso você tem.

— Posso falar com ele.

— Esquece! Por que eu aceitei esse emprego, meu Deus?!

Rey revirou os olhos, e virando-se para voltar ao trabalho, encontrou algo que chamou sua atenção.

Numa estante à sua frente estavam postos vários CD's de bandas de _rock_. Mas uma em especial despertou seu interesse. Era de uma banda de heavy metal, chamada _The Sith Lords_, intitulado _"Come To The Dark Side", _com nove faixas. Na capa, os quatro integrantes formavam um semicírculo, um de costas para o outro, com os rostos cobertos por capuzes negros.

Foi inevitável que seu pensamento fizesse uma ponte direta com Kylo. Lembrava-se de que ele disse que era fã desses caras.

— Desde quando se interessa por heavy metal? – indagou Paige. Rey não tinha percebido que ela se aproximou, mas não se assustou.

— Não, é que... Kylo é fã dessa banda.

— Kylo? Ah, o seu namorado virtual.

— Ele não é meu namorado.

— Tanto faz. Eu adoro o som deles, são incríveis!

— _Hm._

— Devo admitir que seu namorado virtual tem bom gosto para música.

— Ele não é meu namorado virtual! Que porra! – Cerra os dentes, já irritada. – Nós só conversamos e... Há um interesse de ambas as partes.

— Você e sua mania de colocar obstáculos na sua vida sentimental – Paige disse. Rey fita-a e sente que aquilo foi uma reprovação.

Rey devolve o CD ao seu lugar e quando dois clientes entram, ela senta-se ao caixa. Atende os clientes mecanicamente. Seus pensamentos continuam vagando para ele e para o celular que deixou na gaveta do escritório. Já se passou duas horas desde então. Ela tenta não pensar nas duas imagens que tem dele; mais especificamente no volume do seu pau naquela cueca que ela quer chupar.

Sua boceta novamente dá sinais de vida. Droga!

Ele realmente quer saber o que ele respondeu agora, no entanto, teme. E se... E se ele não gostou?

Sente-se covarde. Melhor dizendo, sente-se ridícula por não saber lidar com relacionamentos. Seu último é um exemplo... Bem, o que existe entre ela e Kylo é um relacionamento, ainda que não definido. Então ela pensa se não está se iludindo e criando expectativas sem bases sólidas. Talvez ele não pense como ela. Talvez ele não a leve a sério. Talvez logo ele esteja se fartando dela. Talvez...

Balançando a cabeça ela espanta esses pensamentos.

— Ah, não! – diz Paige, olhando para as câmeras. Rey segue o olhar dela. – Lá vem ele.

"Ele", a quem ela se refere, é Ben Solo. Um cara problemático que elas conhecem desde o tempo do colégio.

Ele entra na loja e Rey sente um calafrio.

Seus cabelos estão mais curtos do que quando ela o viu pela última vez, mas ainda cobrindo as orelhas enormes. Sua pele é muito pálida, ele é alto e forte. Ele veste jeans pretos e rasgados, coturnos e camiseta da banda Avenged Sevenfold, com um casaco de estampa militar.

Ele é como o mal em figura de gente. Ben sempre foi um valentão estúpido na época do colégio. Adorava provocá-la, testar sua paciência e já até colocou chiclete no seu cabelo no dia da foto do ano. Ela revidava, e apesar de seu tamanho não assustar Solo, era suficiente para acertar um chute no meio das suas pernas.

Mas seus olhos castanhos são bonitos e brilhantes e sua boca carnuda e avermelhada é um convite para a perdição. Algo nele dispersava calor e fascínio, talvez a forma como ele caminhava, ou como encarava as pessoas, sempre tão intenso.

Pergunta-se então porque ela reparou nisso. Ele nunca foi interessante para ela e seu histórico com Ben não é nada amigável. Eles já brigaram bastante, e mesmo após adultos, ambos insistem naquela animosidade.

Mas agora ela acha que ele é atraente, e que os seus olhos castanhos são brilhantes. Algo queima abaixo da linha do umbigo com a camiseta dele que é tão justa que exibe a forma dos músculos de seu peitoral.

Droga! Droga! Droga!

Ele para diante das duas mulheres sorri descaradamente para elas.

— Tico – ele diz. Paige pode sentir o deboche quando ele menciona o seu nome. – Continua como uma fracassada à sombra da Smith? – Então ele olha para Rey e esta bufa. Rapidamente ela fica desmotivada diante da sua acidez.

Ok, ela assume que mesmo com aquele visual esquisito, ele é de uma forma bonito, e perturbadoramente sexy também, mas bastou que abrisse a boca para que isso se tornasse irrelevante para ela. Sua boceta não concorda. Ela ainda está irritada e dolorida lá embaixo.

— O que vai querer, Solo? – ele pergunta, ignorando a tensão entre ela e sua amiga com o moreno, e usando todo o seu profissionalismo.

Ele cruza os braços e bate o dedo indicador no queixo, como se pensasse. Paige aperta os lábios para não gritar com ele ali mesmo. Não é possível que ele tenha ido até ali para ainda pensar no que irá querer. Mas ele é um cliente e, mesmo que ela o deteste, é obrigada a tratá-lo o melhor que consegue.

— A cabeça de vocês duas – ele diz –, da Kaydel irritante e daquela baixinha chata sai por quanto no débito à vista?

— Meça as suas palavras para falar da minha irmã, seu babaca! – Paige cospe.

— Ou vai fazer o que?

— Solo, isso é uma loja de música. Vende-se coisas relacionadas estritamente à música. – Rey se levanta com a mão para Paige, indicando que ela não se movesse, ainda mantendo o profissionalismo, mas usando um tom mais firme. – Têm CDs, DVDs, discos, aparelhos de som, instrumentos, palhetas, camisas de bandas, assim por diante e etcétera e tal.

O olhar de Ben cai imediatamente para seu colo quando ela se levanta. Os seios ressaltados na blusa levemente decotada que ela vestia. Ela acompanha o olhar dele e percebe que ele estava olhando seus seios. Rey quer socá-lo! _"Filho da mãe"_, ela pensa.

— Perdeu alguma coisa?

— Está corando, Rey Smith? — ele provoca.

— Você vai comprar alguma coisa ou não? – pergunta, o mais natural que consegue. Está acostumada a lidar com Solo. Ele pode tentar tirá-la do sério, mas Rey não vai dar a ele esse gostinho. – Estamos com uma promoção. Tudo com 15% de desconto. É melhor aproveitar, pois é por tempo limitado.

Ela está com aquele sorriso de novo, aquele maldito sorriso faceiro e Ben sabe que não conseguiu pegá-la dessa vez. Isso o deixa irritado e frustrado. O castanho-esverdeado de suas íris estão fitando-a enquanto ela cruza os braços.

— Como você é ridícula – ele disse, sua voz é rouca, grave e venenosa. Contudo, Rey o conhece, e sabe que suas tentativas de a ofender são sua autodefesa contra o que ela chama de "crise pós-não-consegui-deixar-a-Rey-bem-puta-de-raiva-como-eu-pretendia".

— Ben, meu _querido_ Ben, por que ainda insiste nisso? – ela pergunta. O semblante dele é franzido e confuso. Ele não compreende a que ela se refere. Sua raiva é amplificada por ela ter tido a ousadia de chamá-lo de "querido". – Despreza-me, mas no fundo sempre esteve louco por mim.

Ele ri. Ri com franqueza, como se tivesse escutado a piada mais engraçado do século.

— Isso realmente foi muito engraçado – respondeu ele. – Não sabia que contava piadas, Smith. Eu? Louco por você? – Ri novamente. – Você só pode estar de brincadeira.

— Será mesmo? Tanto "ódio" — fez sinal de aspas no ar — e perseguição assim atrás de mim, só pode ser outra coisa.

— Você é louca.

— Own, ele ficou todo vermelhinho, Paige. — Ela olha para a amiga que está sorrindo. — Está zangado, amor? Quer um beijinho? — Sua voz é carregada de ironia e ela ainda faz um biquinho nos lábios para provocá-lo. Ela tem certeza que conseguiu tirá-lo do sério agora.

— Foda-se!

Ben virou-se e deu poucos passos até achar o que procurava. Ele foi justamente na prateleira em que estavam os CDs novos de _The Sith Lords _e pegou um para ele, antes de ir a outra prateleira um pouco mais longe.

Rey e Paige trocaram um olhar e a segunda estava quase rindo. Não fosse pela presença desagradável de Ben, seu humor poderia ser melhor.

Ela olha para Ben caminhando de volta para o balcão de atendimento com dois CDs e um encordoamento para violão. Ele estava com seu celular na mão agora. Olhou para a tela sem nenhuma notificação e bufou.

Chegando ao balcão ele perguntou o preço dos produtos com evidente desprezo. Paige decide que era saudável se afastar daquele homem doido e Rey fica sozinha para lidar com ele. _"Você vai me pagar, Paige!"_, ela pensa.

Fez o procedimento padrão e de forma mecanizada. Ele tirou um cartão de débito da jaqueta e estendeu para ela usando dois dedos, mas quando ela estendeu a sua mão para pegá-lo e passar na maquininha de cartão, ele o afasta.

— Smith, Smith – ele cantarolou.

— O que foi agora, Solo?

Ele se aproximou ainda mais, inclinando-se sobre o balcão em sua direção. Não era sua intenção, mas quando o hálito fresco de Ben bate em seu rosto – quando ele fica bem próximo do dela – faz brotar nela um desejo completamente absurdo de provar o sabor que aqueles lábios possuíam. Mas ela continuou fitando os olhos castanhos.

— Eu sei que você estava olhando para mim – ele sussurrou.

— Não sei do que está falando.

— Sabe sim. – Ele se inclina mais um pouco. – Não é a primeira vez que pego você me comendo com os olhos. E sua tentativa estúpida de dizer que sou eu que sou louco por você quando é justamente o contrário não funcionou. Eu sinto o cheiro de tensão sexual, sabia? É meio bizarro.

— Você é bizarro – rebateu.

— Você quer meu corpo nu — ele sorria.

— Você é doido e está forçando _muito_ a barra, tem noção disso, não é?

— De qualquer forma, você não faz o meu tipo mesmo.

Ele endireitou as costas e estendeu o cartão de novo. Rey pegou-o antes que ele fizesse mais uma gracinha. Após finalizar a compra e pôr os itens em sacolas plásticas, ela lhe devolveu o cartão de débito e entregou suas compras.

— Agradecemos a preferência, volte sempre — ela disse forçadamente. Era obrigada a falar aquilo, por contrato.

— Até mais, cabeça de vento.

Quando ele saiu, Rey tapou a boca para calar um grito. Ele a deixava louca! Estava agradecida por ele ter ido embora finalmente, porque mais um minuto e ele teria conseguido o que queria no início, vê-la explodir de raiva por causa dele.

— Porra! — Olhou para as câmeras e a da frente registrou o momento em que ele mostrava o dedo do meio, como se adivinhasse que ela estava olhando. — Seu babaca de merda!

Rey trabalhou irritada pelo resto do expediente. Paige decidiu assumir seu posto no frente de caixa, não queria que ela espantasse os clientes com seu mau humor. Ben sempre a deixava uma pilha de nervos. Nunca entendeu aquela cisma que ele tinha com ela, talvez porque ela nunca deixou que ele a diminuísse e que defendesse sempre ela e seus amigos dele e de seus amiguinhos imbecis. E claro, o valentão não lidou bem com o fato de uma garotinha zangada bater nele quando a irritasse por demasiado.

— Ele conseguiu o que queria — disse Paige. — Você está uma pilha de nervos, garota. Se acalma.

— Eu estou calma! — replicou. Tirava CD's e DVD's de uma caixa e arrumava-os numa prateleira, um pouco mais rude que de costume.

— Estou vendo. — Paige arqueou as sobrancelhas e continuou varrendo o chão.

— É que ele vive fazendo isso, tentando me tirar do sério. E eu fico muito puta porque ele consegue!

— Eu sei, mas você o colocou no lugar, esqueceu? Relaxa.

— Não me peça para relaxar, Paige! O Solo... — Calou-se. Apertou os lábios para não repetir em voz alta a audácia que a criatura teve de perguntar se ela queria vê-lo nu com o maior deboche. — É ridículo!

Paige riu. — Nossa, o que ele te disse depois que eu saí que te deixou assim?

Rey virou a cara. — Só quero chutá-lo no saco como no ensino médio, para ele aprender qual o seu lugar. E você, como pôde me deixar sozinha com ele?

— Eu resolvi deixar vocês se resolverem sozinhos.

— Sério? — perguntou com sarcasmo.

— Não, eu queria fazer o número dois. Estava com dor de barriga tinha meia hora e não aguentava mais, então aproveitei para escapulir para o banheiro.

Elas se encararam por seis segundos, e então caíram na risada.

— Deixa para lá, ele foi embora depois e me deixou em paz. Está frustrado porque pensa que eu estou _"good vibes"_ e não querendo botar fogo na cara dele, que é como eu realmente estou!

— Às vezes eu acho que ele é igual aqueles moleques que quando gostam de uma menina vão lá e colocam chiclete no cabelo dela. Inclusive, eu lembro que ele já fez isso.

— Você bebeu?

— Bem que eu gostaria, mas seu tio me demitiria se descobrisse que eu bebo no trabalho.

— Estou falando sério.

— Também estou.

Rey bufou. — Ben gosta de infernizar com a minha vida desde quando tínhamos oito anos, ele é um babaca e só gosta de me irritar, não de mim.

— Como pode ter certeza?

— Sabe o que dizem? "Conheça seu inimigo"? Eu conheço Ben Solo.

— Já parou para pensar que ele faz isso porque é a única forma de chamar sua atenção? — Paige parou de varrer para encarar Rey, mas a amiga não olhou de volta, nem respondeu de imediato. — Ele sempre correu atrás de você, tentando chamar sua atenção de alguma forma. Bem, convenhamos, ele faz isso do jeito errado.

— Claro que não!

— Com certeza não deram conselhos para ele sobre garotas.

— Paige, pare com isso. Está querendo insinuar que Ben é apaixonado por mim?

— Acho que sim.

— Está enganada. Ele me odeia! Eu o odeio também! É o que há entre a gente, apenas a chata, incômoda e velha implicância.

— Por que você nunca concorda comigo? — Rey olhou para Paige e ela parecia contristada. Ela respirou fundo e disse:

— Isso não é verdade, eu concordo com você muitas vezes.

— Muitas? — ironizou.

— De vez em quando.

— Está mentindo.

— Muito raramente, quando você fala algo que eu acho razoável.

Paige emitiu um murmúrio irritado e Rey levantou-se com a caixa agora vazia, rumo ao depósito. Paige a seguiu.

— Mas e aquela vez que ele te convidou para o baile? — ela perguntou, andando atrás de Rey.

— Você ainda está falando nisso? — Rey jogou a caixa de papelão no chão e tomou a vassoura de Paige, guardando-a junto ao resto do material de limpeza.

— Ele te convidou para ir ao baile com ele e você disse "não". — Paige continuava falando e Rey perguntava-se qual o propósito da existência, o sentido da vida e por que sua melhor amiga estava descaradamente empurrando-a para cima de um cara como Ben. — Ele ficou chateado.

— Provavelmente ele pretendia me dar um banho de tinta, ou quebrar ovos na minha cabeça, ou qualquer outra pegadinha do gênero... Ele ficou chateado porque eu não segui a _minha_ parte no plano maquiavélico _dele_.

Rey foi até o frente de caixa e novamente Paige estava com ela.

— Quer saber, acho que você tem razão. Já pensou se ele gostasse de você, que merda seria? — perguntou, apoiando-se sobre o balcão.

— Não quero falar mais do Solo. — Rey encerrou o caixa. Paige perguntava se ela gostaria de ir para sua casa, era noite de filmes e Rose e Kaydel estariam lá. — Hoje não. Quero ir para casa, estou cansada.

Qui-Gon levou Rey para casa depois do expediente. Ela sempre dizia que podia pegar o metrô, que ele não tinha que se incomodar, mas seu tio era teimoso e fazia as coisas da forma como ele achava que era certo. E daquela vez não foi diferente.

"Sua mãe prefere que eu venha deixá-la em casa, e eu também", ele dizia, justificando que dessa forma todos se sentiam mais seguros, ao passo que ela se sentia menos independente. E dependência era uma palavra que ela nunca gostou.

Ela demorou em pegar novamente o celular. Mais do deveria, na verdade. Ela tinha consciência da impressão que aquilo dava.

Rey tomou banho e jantou antes de trancar-se no seu quarto e finalmente abrir as mensagens dele. Ela não sabia ao certo o que esperar dele depois de tanto tempo que o fez esperar. Talvez ele estivesse irritado, e com razão. E se ele dissesse que nunca mais queria falar com ela, ela ia entender.

Respirou fundo criando coragem e clicou sobre o _icon_ dele no aplicativo.

** kyloren **| 7h atrás

_Deus, você é linda!_

Ela sorriu. Era a primeira mensagem após a foto.

** kyloren **| 7h atrás

_Porra Jackie! Você tem noção do que faz comigo?_

** kyloren **| 7h atrás

_Seus seios são lindos. Eu os quero em minhas mãos._

** kyloren **| 7h atrás

_Eu não posso mais aguentar, preciso ver você pessoalmente._

** kyloren **| 6h atrás

_Jackie?_

** kyloren** | 6h atrás

_Você está aí?_

** kyloren** | 5h atrás

_Jackie, aconteceu alguma coisa? Onde você está?_

** kyloren** | 5h atrás

_Ei! Estou ficando preocupado. Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?_

** kyloren** | 4h atrás

_Olha, vou entender se não quiser mais falar comigo, mas eu gostaria pelo menos de saber o que aconteceu._

** kyloren** | 3h atrás

_Estou tentando ser otimista, mas sou um pessimista e ansioso. Paciência não é algo que eu tenha, então imagine que eu estou pirando com o seu silêncio e sem ter a mínima ideia do que tenha acontecido algo com você. Por favor, fala comigo._

Deixou-o preocupado, notou. Estava feliz que ele não tinha gritado com ela e egoistamente satisfeita por saber que ele se importou com o que teria acontecido e não pensado que ela deliberadamente o ignorou.

** jackiesmith** | 21h03min

_Ei, você está aí?_

Quase que instantaneamente, sua mensagem foi visualizada, e então ele estava digitando uma resposta. Rey ficou apreensiva nos segundos em que aguardou a resposta dele.

** kyloren** | 21h03min

_Estou aqui. O que aconteceu com você?_

Ela achou melhor mentir, estava com vergonha de dizer justamente que ela ficou com vergonha.

** jackiesmith** | 21h04min

_Eu sinto muito. Fiquei presa no trabalho._

** jackiesmith** | 21h04min

_Eu realmente quis te responder antes, mas aconteceram muitos imprevistos._

** jackiesmith** | 21h04min

_Desculpe._

** kyloren** | 21h05min

_Tudo bem, eu entendo._

** kyloren** | 21h05min

_Confesso que passei a tarde inteira pensando em você. Você está bem?_

** jackiesmith** | 21h05min

_Estou sim, obrigada por perguntar. E você? Como foi o seu dia?_

** kyloren** | 21h05min

_Sinceramente? Uma droga._

** jackiesmith** | 21h05min

_Idem._

** kyloren** | 21h06min

_Mas a nossa noite pode ser melhor_.

** jackiesmith** | 21h06min

_O que tem em mente?_

Clicou em enviar com um sorriso no rosto.

** kyloren** | 21h06min

_O que eu tenho em mente há muito tempo é a minha cabeça entre as suas pernas, mas você não colabora._

Rey sentou-se. Seu cérebro processa rapidamente aquelas palavras e uma ideia. E agora, o que antes era somente uma vontade, tornou-se uma necessidade. Ela tem que conhecê-lo.

Já faz tempo – desde o princípio daquela loucura, talvez – que Rey tinha consciência de que ela quer transar com Kylo e que Kylo quer transar com ela. Eles conversam há meses, eles se conhecem até muito bem e ele está interessado. No entanto, apesar de não serem perfeitos estranhos, ela ainda tem um certo temor em relação a ele.

O medo é natural, nesse caso. Parte de si descarta totalmente dessa ideia, e confia nele, porém, ela seria tola se confiasse cegamente. Prudência nunca é demais, era o que a sua avó dizia.

Ela quer encontrá-lo e vai transar com esse cara porque ela está totalmente louca por ele. Pensar nele a deixa excitada, e já faz bastante tempo desde que ela teve intimidade com outra pessoa. Kylo é quem ela precisa. Ela tem uma coceira que só o pau dele pode coçar para ela.

Ela começa a digitar novamente.

** jackiesmith** | 21h07min

_Sobre o que você falou lá em cima, sobre querer me ver. Estava falando sério?_

** kyloren** | 21h07min

_Sim._

** jackiesmith** | 21h07min

_Que bom, porque eu também quero ver você. Amanhã._

Ele demorou a responder, Rey ficou tensa. Teria ido rápido demais?


	2. Dois

Ele teve um dos piores dias de sua vida para depois ter uma porra de noite que o deixaria insano. Tirando a parte em que foi à loja de música e se encontrou com Rey, sua inimiga das desavenças eternas, e que Jackie tenha passado horas sem respondê-lo, deixando-o ansioso e preocupado, as únicas coisas boas que aconteceram foram o _nude_ que ela mandou mais cedo e agora a declaração de que sim!, ela quer vê-lo.

Ela quer encontrá-lo e quer fodê-lo tanto quanto ele quer trepar com ela, sair do âmbito virtual e partir para o real. Estar frente a frente com a mulher que ferrou com a sua cabeça a ponto de não conseguir pensar em outra coisa senão dormir com ela. Mas ele está eufórico demais para rir de alegria e tudo que ele consegue é gritar um palavrão bem alto.

Não demora muito para sua mãe aparecer na sala de estar para repreendê-lo. Ele não liga pois é adulto e não mora mais com ela, mas ao que parece, mães não entendem isso.

Ben está na casa de sua mãe esta noite. Leia Organa e o marido, o pai dele, estavam em processo de divórcio, e desde que Han saiu de casa, Leia chama constantemente Ben para jantar com ela. Ele fez uma projeção de que em um mês, no mínimo, ela o chamará para voltar a morar com ela.

Ele está feliz com a sua liberdade, portanto já planeja uma forma mais gentil que ele for capaz de ser para dizer não sem que ela se sinta ofendida e uma boa base de argumentos para refutar os dela – a parte mais difícil sem dúvida. Ele a ama, mas ter sua própria casa e privacidade é uma coisa que ele não pode abrir mão. Em compensação, ele vem visitá-la e comparece a esses jantares entre mãe e filho.

— Desculpe-me mamãe — ele diz, levantando-se. — Se me der licença, eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

— Mm-hm, quando vai me dizer o nome dela? — Leia pergunta sorrindo de canto.

— Mãe...

— Oh, está bem! Não o importuno mais com minha curiosidade. — Ela irá importunar sim, Ben tem certeza. — Mas acho que uma mãe tem direito de saber dessas coisas... Ben!

Ele apenas virou as costas e deixou a sala depressa, rumando para o banheiro e ignorando a parolagem de sua mãe. Ele não queria contar para ela. Não ainda... Ainda mais que ele e Jackie estão saindo da fase de troca de mensagens para um encontro real. Ademais, havia a questão de que ele devia sim considerar que as coisas pudessem não dar certo, então não fazia sentido contar a Leia, afinal, ela é sua mãe e não sua amiga. E de qualquer forma, Leia não precisava saber.

Sobre Jackie, Ben sabe que ele seria um tremendo idiota se a dispensar, e isso nem de longe passa pela sua cabeça. Ele está preocupado em _como_ vai fazer para fugir de seus compromissos. Porém, nada nem ninguém vai ficar entre ele e Jackie. Ele irá nesse encontro.

Decerto como fugir para o banheiro não foi apenas com o objetivo de falar com Jackie em particular, sem sua mãe espiando o ecrã do celular por cima da sua cabeça, Ben abaixa as calças, levanta a tampa do vaso e senta-se antes que fosse tarde demais. Leia pesou a mão na pimenta na sopa, de novo; o condimento nunca fez bem ao seu estômago. Ele precisa definitivamente deixar o receio de lado e pedir a Leia que desista de se aventurar na cozinha – pois ela não tem nenhum talento para fazer bons pratos.

Ela tenta, se esforça; acha que cozinhando para o filho a fará uma boa mãe. Mas não é verdade. Porém, tem medo de magoá-la; ele nunca foi bom com as palavras. Porém não pode continuar sem fazer alguma coisa. Leia está o envenenando e não se dá conta!

Pega o celular que deixou em cima da bancada da pia e tecla uma resposta para Jackie:

** kyloren | **21h27min

_Onde, quando e como?_

A resposta veio rápido.

** jackiesmith** |21h28min

_Oito horas, restaurante Takodana. Conhece-o? Eu vou estar na última mesa, de vestido verde, quando me vir, pergunte: "está confortável?"_

** kyloren** | 21h28min

_Conheço sim, o horário está ótimo e eu aceito os termos._

Passou uma ideia rápida pela cabeça. Rapidamente adicionou:

** kyloren **| 21h28min

_Estarei vestindo preto, mas para combinar com seu vestido, usarei uma gravata verde._

** jackiesmith** | 21h29min

_Perfeito._

Ben está sorrindo. Ele sorri como um idiota e tem consciência disso. Vai sair com essa mulher e ter a melhor foda de sua vida, e a única coisa de que ela vai se arrepender é de não ter ficado com ele antes. Se as coisas fluírem, quem sabe, eles podem até namorar. É uma perspectiva esperançosa, ele até se admira de si mesmo, pessimista como é. Contudo, põe um pé no chão e para não ficar criando ilusões que o frustrem depois, ele foca apenas no que acontecendo no presente. Uma coisa de cada vez, é melhor deixar acontecer naturalmente.

Mas não vê a hora de ver seu rosto – tem certeza que ela é linda! –, de colocar suas mãos grandes em seu corpo e beijá-lo inteiro, provar o quanto ela pode ser doce e envolvente. Oh, ele precisa ir para casa e se masturbar! Ele tem essa mulher na cabeça que está o deixando louco pouco a pouco, e é bizarro a sensação, pois tudo que ele tem dela são as mensagens picantes e dois _nudes._

Minutos depois, ele deixa o banheiro. Leia estava limpando a mesa do jantar e levantou a cabeça para olhar para o filho.

— Mãe, eu já vou indo — disse ele, pegando o casaco em cima do sofá.

— Mas já?! — Leia exclama. — É tão cedo... Lavou a mão?

— Meu Deus!, claro que sim!

— Entre os dedos também?

— Quer parar de me tratar como se eu tivesse cinco anos?

— Desculpe... — sussurrou. Suas entranhas condoeram-se pelos expressivos olhos castanhos que ficaram tristes.

— Não queria ser grosso, me desculpe — disse ele, sincero.

— Tudo bem, meu amor.

Ben beijou-a na testa e desejou boa noite.

Atravessa o jardim da casa assoviando uma canção aleatória que ouviu no rádio mais cedo. Subitamente feliz, a mãe reparou, vendo-o caminhar até o carro, girando o molho de chaves no dedo, segurando o celular na outra mão. É, parecia que a mensagem que recebeu o deixou animado. Ela sorriu feliz com o filho, e ele acenou para ela assim que entrou no carro.

Teria um encontro com uma pessoa que conheceu num site de relacionamentos. Estava mesmo fazendo isso?

Ele podia conseguir a mulher que quisesse, para falar a verdade, mas seu temperamento costumavam espantar as garotas e por isso ele nunca teve um relacionamento que durasse muito tempo. Algumas malucas quiseram namorar com ele, é verdade. Mas no geral, seus casos românticos duravam até o amanhecer do outro dia ou uma semana em média. Ao entrar no carro, antes de girar a chave de ignição, ocorreu-lhe o pensamento de que, apesar de não serem namorados, o que tinha com Jackie era o mais longo relacionamento que já teve. E ele nem é capaz de definir que tipo de relacionamento eles têm.

No primeiro mês em que estava conhecendo Jackie, inclusive, ele saiu com algumas mulheres. Não nega, e acreditava que ela também fizesse o mesmo naquela época. Eles só estavam conversando e se conhecendo na época. No entanto, hoje em dia, Ben chegou ao ponto de olhar para as mulheres na rua e imaginar se algum daqueles rostos é o dela.

Numa época ele procurou por Jackie Smith nas redes sociais e não encontrou nada. Existiam dezenas de mulheres – e homens – com o mesmo nome. Pesquisava Jackeline e Jaqueline na esperança de achá-la, pois ele sabia que Jackie era um apelido, mas não tinha sucesso. Ele tinha alguns prints do Pinterest que ela mandava às vezes, de coisas que ela achava interessante mostrar para ele, e o ajudaram a entender melhor os gostos dela, mas isso não era útil para procurá-la.

Quem sabe tivesse cruzado com ela na rua e não sabia...

Esse mistério, por mais delicioso que fosse, deixava-o louco. Só esperava que não fosse uma golpista ou alguma coisa do tipo. Não, aí seria o ultraje! Ele sempre se moveu por suas emoções, nunca pela razão. Se deu mal com isso ao longo da vida algumas vezes – muitas vezes, na verdade –, porém, todas as vezes que temeu seguir seus instintos, eles provaram-se estarem corretos e novamente ele se via diante da decepção, da frustração e do fracasso.

O que o seu instinto e o coração diziam agora era para ir em frente.

E se desse errado, se eles não fossem almas gêmeas, ficava o aprendizado, certo? Ele não seria o único a experienciar que relacionamentos virtuais não davam certo.

O lado ruim é que ele teria que pagar quinhentos dólares para Hux da aposta que o ruivo filho da puta fez com ele. O desgraçado que se dizia seu amigo tinha apostado que não daria certo se envolver com alguém pela internet.

Com um amigo desses, quem precisa de inimigos?

Depois de dez minutos dirigindo, já na metade do caminho, Ben se lembra que ele não tem nenhuma gravata verde. Porque ele odeia verde.

Às onze da noite, Ben está de volta ao seu apartamento com uma gravata verde militar recém-comprada. Antes, ele acreditava que todo verde era igual até ter que escolher por uma gravata dessa cor e descobrir que existem dezenas de tons de verde diferentes, um mais feio que o outro. Havia até um verde que é azulado! "Ou é verde ou é azul, os dois não dá", ele disse à atendente.

De onde ele teve essa ideia estapafúrdia de combinar a gravata com o vestido da Jackie? Ele não pensou devidamente a respeito no momento, somente presumiu que seria poético. Tolice sua.

Felizmente, a atendente possuía muita paciência – mesmo sendo mais de dez horas da noite, seu turno estar prestes a findar, estar muito cansada e ele ser uma mula –, e indicou que poderia usar o verde militar, pois é mais escuro e frio, portanto, mais confortável de usar, mais fácil de criar combinações e que, inclusive, estava no casaco que ele trajava.

— Isso é verde militar? — perguntou para a moça.

— É sim.

— Ah, tá.

Agora ele já tem a porra da gravata, está em casa e podia descansar. No dia seguinte ele veria Jackie frente a frente, num vestido verde; tentava pensar que ela ficaria linda naquela cor e que o faria repensar o seu conceito sobre ela, e não que ela usaria uma roupa com a cor que ele não gosta.

"Ah, por favor, Ben! Não seja um idiota" — o anjinho no seu ombro direito disse.

"Não estrague tudo dessa vez" — o diabinho no ombro esquerdo falou.

Ele imaginou isso, mas era engraçado pensar que os dois concordariam em uma coisa na vida.

O som de notificação toca no seu celular que estava no bolso. Enquanto abria a mensagem, foi tirando a roupa ao passo que rumava para o seu quarto. Quando se jogou na cama, sorria com a mensagem dela.

** jackiesmith** | 23h27min

_estou com uma dúvida terrível, pode me ajudar?_

** kyloren** | 23h27min

_posso sim._

** jackiesmith **| 23h27min

_não sei qual eu escolho para colocar amanhã, qual vc gostou mais?_

E abaixo vinham anexadas duas imagens. Sem mostrar o rosto, em cada foto, Jackie estava usando apenas lingerie. Em uma foto, um conjunto de sutiã e calcinha vermelhos de renda, com cinta-liga. Na outra, usava um body preto e rendado, com decote profundo que espremia e elevava os seios pequenos que ela tem.

Na primeira, ele conseguia ver claramente os bicos de seus mamilos excitados cobertos pelo fino tecido de renda, a calcinha era minúscula, cobria apenas o seu sexo e a iluminação da foto era mais escuta na parte de baixo, mas ele tinha certeza que pessoalmente era como na parte de cima, tão transparente que podia ver a boceta dela coberta por renda vermelha. O body passava a ideia de ser mais comportado, e talvez por essa impressão de cobrir mais pele, era tão provocante quanto o outro conjunto, pois o fazia querer descobrir a pele que foi coberta.

E, Deus!, era provocação demais para ele aguentar. Não conseguia desviar os olhos das fotos, a boca salivou e em questão de segundos estava duro. Os contornos e sensualidade ressaltados naquelas lingeries...

Apenas olhar não era suficiente, nem esperar para fazer sexo com ela, tinha que aliviar-se ali e agora.

Abriu o zíper da calça e abaixou-a apenas o suficiente para tirar seu pau para fora e começar a massagear o longo falo lentamente com uma mão. Com a outra digitou:

** kyloren** | 23h29min

_É algum tipo de fetiche sádico essa sua mania de me provocar?_

** jackiesmith** | 23h29min

_hahahaha_

** kyloren** | 23h30min

_Porque, porra, estou começando a sofrer com as consequências._

** jackiesmith** | 23h30min

_Oh, me desculpe. Não foi a intenção..._

** kyloren** | 23h30min

_Por que não acredito em você?_

** jackiesmith** | 23h30min

_O que eu ganho provocando você além de que fique mais louco por mim? Isso você sempre esteve._

** kyloren **| 23h31min

_E ainda por cima é convencida!_

** jackiesmith** | 23h31min

_contra fatos não há argumentos._

** kyloren** | 23h32min

_O fato é que eu estou duro e só minha mão não está mais sendo suficiente para segurar essa barra que é gostar de você._

** jackiesmith **| 23h32min

_espera, vc está se tocando?_

** kyloren** | 23h32min

_yep_

Ela demorou a responder. Ben sorriu ao imaginar que a tenha deixado sem fala. Tentou de alguma forma idealizar um rosto para ela em que pudesse imaginar suas bochechas corando.

O estranho foi que nesse momento, lhe veio à mente de que tinha visto outra mulher corar com as palavras dele naquele mesmo dia. Ele sente um calafrio ao pensar na forma como Rey ficou rubra depois que o pegou olhando para os peitos dela naquele decote. Não que fosse sua intenção, ele só nunca tinha a visto usando uma blusa decotada e os seus seios realmente estavam muito bonitos.

Sua razão repudia a ideia, mas seu corpo o trai. Ele ficou ainda mais excitado depois disso.

"_Oh, minha nossa! Eu não valho nada!"_ — ele pensa. Ali batendo uma punheta para Jackie e olhando para os peitos de Rey mais cedo e pensando nas duas no momento. Isso configura algum tipo de traição?

"Olhar não faz mal, você não fez nada" — outra vez imagina o diabinho sentado no ombro esquerdo falando.

"Fez sim, depois ele provocou ela por ter ficado corada" — o anjinho rebateu.

"Ah, tenha dó! Desde quando os dois se provocam? Oito anos?" — redarguiu o primeiro.

"Ele disse para a Jackie que gosta dela, e agora fica pensando nos seios de outra?"

"Poupe-me do seu falso moralismo. Primeiro, eles não estão juntos. Estão flertando e se conhecendo. Segundo, que mal faz achar os peitos da Rey bonitinhos no decote? É a verdade."

— Puta que pariu! — Ben exclamou, largando o celular e aumentando a velocidade e a pressão na mão com a qual se masturbava. O lado negro sempre era mais forte nele e acabou cedendo ao desejo de dar a Jack o rosto de Rey para que pudesse visualizar mais do que apenas o seu corpo na mente.

Que se fodesse! Só estava pegando emprestado o rosto dela. Poderia ser de qualquer mulher; uma atriz famosa, por exemplo. Ele só torcia para que a verdadeira Jackie não se parecesse com sua antiga inimiga do colegial. Aí seria seu fim.

Quando o celular bipou ao seu lado ele teve um sobressalto. Buscou novamente o aparelho com a mão livre e desacelerou os movimentos que empregava com a outra.

** jackiesmith** | 23h38min

_Isso é surreal!_

Com um sorriso ele responde:

** kyloren** | 23h38min

_Paga pra ver então._

** jackiesmith** | 23h39min

_Minha nossa, Kylo. Toda essa situação me deixou molhada._

Imaginá-lo se masturbando a deixou molhada? Ele gostou de saber disso. Isto o deixa mais excitado ainda, pensar nela ficando úmida por sua causa.

** kyloren **| 23h39min

_O q eu faria se estivesse com você agora..._

** jackiesmith **| 23h39

...digitando...

Ela parou de digitar. Mas em seguida voltou a escrever.

** jackiesmith **| 23h40min

_Eu posso imaginar muita coisa..._

Uma ideia maluca passeou pelos seus pensamentos de repente. Era loucura, ele sabia, mas poderia ser divertido.

** kyloren** | 23h4min

_Vc está sozinha?_

** jackiesmith** | 23h40min

_Não. Minha mãe está na sala, jogando cartas com as amigas e bebendo._

** kyloren** | 23h40min

_Tranque a porta do seu quarto então, querida._

** jackiesmith** | 23h40min

_Wow... O que você tem em mente?_

** kyloren** | 23h40min

_Vc confia em mim?_

Os três pontos que sinalizavam que ela estava digitando apareceram e sumiram várias vezes. Ele quase podia vê-la digitando e apagando tudo que escreveu logo em seguida. Acreditava que Jackie estivesse refletindo sobre a pergunta dele.

** jackiesmith** | 23h41min

_Sim._

— Ok, Solo! — murmurou para si mesmo, subitamente nervoso.

Ben ajeitou-se na cama. Terminou de retirar a calça e levou junto a cueca. Deitou-se sobre os lençóis bagunçados, entre os travesseiros e continuou a estimular o pênis com movimentos de vai e vem que alternavam de rápido para lento e vice-versa. Toda vez que sentia estar muito perto de gozar, diminuía a intensidade e respirava mais vezes e mais fundo para controlar-se.

Quando já estava confortável, escreveu para ela:

** kyloren** | 23h43min

_Você trancou a porta?_

** jackiesmith** | 23h43min

_Sim._

** jackiesmith** | 23h43min

_Qual a sua ideia?_

** kyloren** | 23h43min

_Podemos brincar um pouco. O quanto você está interessada?_

** jackiesmith** | 23h43min

_Muito!_

Ben sorri.

** jackiesmith** | 23h43min

_Eu quero brincar com você, Kylo._

É irreal como seis palavras meramente o deixem enlouquecido quase a ponto de subir pelas paredes.

— Que os jogos comecem — sussurrou dentro do quarto.

** kyloren** | 23h44min

_O que você está vestindo?_

** jackiesmith **| 23h44min

_ainda estou usando o conjunto vermelho._

** kyloren **| 23h44min

_Que bom, foi ele que eu gostei mais._

** kyloren** | 23h44min

_Quero que se toque por cima da calcinha. Imagine a minha mão no lugar da sua. Pode fazer isso, meu bem?_

** jackiesmith** | 23h45min

_Sim..._

** kyloren** | 23h45min

_Isso, querida. Provoque-se, sinta-se, mas não coloque a mão dentro da calcinha até que eu mande._

** jackiesmith **| 23h45min

_Tudo que você quiser, querido._

Ben fechou os olhos depois destas palavras. O quarto estava mais quente que o normal, ou era apenas o seu sangue borbulhando dentro das veias. Ele queria tocá-la mais do que tudo na vida, senti-la intensamente e sem reservas. O punho já doía de tanto estimular o pênis.

** kyloren **| 23h46min

_Eu quero que toque em seus seios._

** jackiesmith** | 23h46min

_Kylo..._

** kyloren** | 23h46min

_Você vai gemer meu nome quando eu estiver dentro de você?_

** jackiesmith** | 23h46min

_Sim_

** kyloren** | 23h47min

_Sim o que?_

** jackiesmith** | 23h47min

_Sim, Kylo._

** kyloren** | 23h47min

_Eu quero que passeie a mão pelo seu corpo, toque os seios, a barriga, as coxas..._

** kyloren** | 23h47min

_Imagine minhas mãos te tocando._

** kyloren** | 23h47min

_Está fazendo tudo que eu estou mandando?_

** jackiesmith** | 23h47min

_estou sim, meu bem._

** kyloren** | 23h48min

_Ótimo._

** jackiesmith** | 23h48min

_Eu nunca fiz isso antes._

** kyloren** | 23h48min

_É a minha primeira vez também. Mas acho q estamos nos saindo bem, e vc?_

** jackiesmith** | 23h48min

_Acho que minha boceta encharcando minha calcinha nova responde sua dúvida._

** kyloren** | 23h48min

_Tire-a._

Sua imaginação foi a única capaz de fazer com que ele visse Jackie removendo a calcinha no momento. Mas dessa vez ele não imaginou Rey. Em seu pênis escorria líquido pré-seminal. Ele não duraria muito, porém, a ideia de fazer Jackie gozar daquele jeito – sem sequer tocá-la de verdade –, era tentadora demais para ele resistir.

** jackiesmith** | 23h49min

_Feito._

** kyloren** | 23h49min

_Agora, eu quero que esfregue seu grelinho, linda._

** jackiesmith** | 23h49min

_Mds, Kylo..._

** kyloren** | 23h49min

_Se quiser parar, nós paramos._

** jackiesmith** | 23h50min

_Cala a boca e continua_

Ele riu. Sentou-se na cama, ajeitou-se até ficar com as costas estiradas na cabeceira. Digitou:

** kyloren** | 23h50min

_Imagine os meus dedos no lugar dos seus, boneca. Circulando esse ponto de prazer bem no meio das suas pernas._

** kyloren** | 23h51min

_Eu estou louco por você, Jackie._

** kyloren** | 23h51min

_Eu quero te beijar inteirinha. Te sentir, te provar._

** kyloren** | 23h52min

_Não brinquei quando disse que queria minha cabeça entre as suas pernas._

Ela parou de responder, mas ainda visualizava.

** kyloren** | 23h52min

_Eu vou te chupar até você gozar e gritar o meu nome._

** kyloren **| 23h52min

_Eu vou te dar tanto prazer que nunca mais você vai querer fazer de outra maneira ou com outra pessoa. Só comigo._

** jackiesmith** | 23h53min

_Estou perto..._

** kyloren** | 23h53min

_Eu também, linda._

** kyloren** | 23h53min

_Introduza dois dedos dentro da sua boceta. Eu quero que você se foda com seus dedos_.

** jackiesmith** | 23h53min

_mds..._

** kyloren** | 23h53min

_Pare de digitar e concentre-se. Goze para mim, meu bem._

Ben largou o celular e moveu a outra mão mais rápido, gemendo baixinho. Ele gozou sobre os lençóis. Sua coxa e mão ficaram sujas de esperma a medida que ele terminava de ejacular.

Controlando ainda a respiração para o voltar ao normal, pegou o lençol e terminou de limpar-se com ele, para depois jogá-lo no chão; teria que pôr para lavar.

Geralmente ele se masturba no banheiro, durante o banho. É mais prático e o sêmen desce pelo ralo. Porém, não está se importando com isto. Ele só vai pôr o lençol na lavadora depois e está limpo novamente.

** jackiesmith** | 23h55min

_Essa foi a coisa mais louca e sexy que eu já fiz._

Ben riu ao ler a mensagem.

** jackiesmith** | 23h55min

_Precisamos repetir, mas pessoalmente._

** kyloren** | 23h55min

_Pessoalmente será muito melhor._

** kyloren** | 23h55min

_Comparado ao que vou fazer com você quando estivermos juntos, isso não pode nem ser chamado de preliminar._

** jackiesmith** | 23h56min

_Continue falando assim e eu vou enlouquecer antes do tempo._

** jackiesmith** | 23h56min

_Eu não sei que nome dar ao que nós temos. Não sei nem o QUE nós temos, mas indubitavelmente é muito bom._

** kyloren** | 23h57min

_É a melhor coisa q já vivenciei com alguém na minha vida. E não estou falando de sexo casual._

** jackiesmith** | 23h57min

_Mas mal nos conhecemos... Isso me dá um pouco de medo._

** kyloren** | 23h57min

_Acredite em mim, eu sinto o mesmo._

** kyloren** | 23h57min

_Mas quando converso com você, eu deixo de me importar com esse medo. É como se ele não existisse e ficar com você seja a única coisa certa a fazer._

** jackiesmith** | 23h57min

_Confesso que é recíproco._

** kyloren** | 23h58min

_Tá, eu nunca vi a sua cara, mas eu gosto de você._

** jackiesmith** | 23h58min

_Oh!..._

** kyloren** | 23h58min

_Eu realmente gosto de você. E quero ficar com você._

** jackiesmith** | 23h58min

_Eu... não sei o q dizer..._

** kyloren** | 23h59min

_Não estou te pedindo para fazer promessas, nem para se apaixonar por mim... Estou pedindo uma chance de fazer isso dar certo._

** kyloren** | 00h00min

_Independentemente do que acontecer amanhã, eu acho que podemos fazer isso funcionar._

** jackiesmith** | 00h00min

_Estou confusa sobre tudo, menos sobre isso. Não me importo com opiniões, com nossos medos, com o que pode acontecer. Foda-se toda essa merda! Eu quero você._

** jackiesmith** | 00h01min

_Eu realmente quero você. Eu também gosto de você, Kylo._

** jackiesmith** | 00h01min

_Por inteiro. Com suas falhas, com seu jeito estranho, com suas manias e seus defeitos. Estou disposta a ir até o final para ver no que vai dar._

Ben rolou para o lado na cama. Jackie não tinha ideia do quanto dizer isso para ele era tudo que ele precisava. Ele pode se lançar de cabeça nessa ribanceira e se deixar levar.

Ele gosta dela, e é recíproco.

Não há nada mais delicioso do que a reciprocidade.

Se ela pode confiar nele e aceitá-lo independentemente de seus problemas e defeitos, ele pode e vai fazer o mesmo com ela.

"Deixa rolar." — Ele imagina mais uma vez aquela voz angelical falando.

"Não a deixe escapulir por entre os seus dedos. Ela foi a melhor coisa que te aconteceu." — O pequeno demônio complementou.

O anjo e o demônio eram ele mesmo. Sua própria consciência e complexidade de seus pensamentos. Então, ele não sabe exatamente quando, mas desde a infância começou a imaginar seus pensamentos conflituosos dessa maneira e nunca parou depois de adulto. Ajudava-o a lidar com sua própria ambiguidade.

Só uma pessoa sabia que ele fazia isso: Leia, sua mãe. Porque foi ela que sugeriu que assim fizesse e era a única que não o julgaria como louco.

** kyloren** | 00h02min

_Você é maravilhosa._

** jackiesmith **| 00h02min

_Obrigada. Sou mesmo._

Ele sorriu. Pela primeira vez na vida, tinha a impressão de que tinha encontrado _a_ garota.

O relógio marcava quinze para as quatro da tarde e o avanço das horas só o deixava mais ansioso. Em breve iria escurecer, portanto, também estava finalizando sua última aula do dia. Como em breve também chegaria o momento do encontro marcado para a noite.

Ben tirou o headset após desligar todos os controles do helicóptero. As hélices pararam de girar aos poucos e ele ainda precisou gritar para ser ouvido pelo copiloto depois de haverem descido da aeronave.

Ben aprendeu a pilotar helicópteros e aviões mono e bimotores com o pai, que também foi piloto e instrutor. A paixão por aeronaves o levou a entrar para a Aeronáutica, na qual ficou apenas por alguns anos, quando questões de saúde o deixaram incapacitado de continuar nela.

Cursou Ciência da Computação em seguida, era formado em Tecnologia da Informática e trabalhava na área. Mas a paixão antiga não o manteve longe dos céus por muito tempo. Tornou-se instrutor de voo e dava aulas nos fins de semana; era o seu hobby preferido.

A estranha alegria de Solo e os assobios musicais, sorrisos sem motivo e olhadelas constantes no relógio durante todo o sábado não passaram despercebidos pelo olhar atento de Armitage. Sua astúcia dizia estar ligado a uma certa _"crush"_ do amigo e ele não perderia a oportunidade de provocá-lo por nada.

— Parece que alguém aqui viu um passarinho verde. — Hux cutucou Mitaka. O som das hélices do helicóptero ao fundo e a vontade de fazer com que Ben ouvisse também, fizeram-no falar bem alto, quase gritando. — Que poderá ter acontecido?

O copiloto de ascendência japonesa chegou até Hux primeiro e voltou o seu olhar para Solo novamente, que caminhava até eles abrindo a parte de cima do macacão cinza e preto.

— Será que ninguém mais pode mais estar de bom humor? — Ben perguntou, sagazmente percebendo o tom troçador de Armitage Hux. O sorrisinho debochado de canto e o olhar astuto dizendo-lhe que o ruivo estava tentando atingi-lo.

— Acontece que vindo de você, o bom humor deve ter obrigatoriamente uma razão.

— Não caiu da cama hoje quando o despertador tocou, Solo? — Dopheld Mitaka pergunta.

— Não Mika, hoje não — redarguiu sorrindo.

— Foi mesmo? — Hux desafiou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Que outra coisa seria?

— Uma mulher.

Mitaka riu. — Desculpa Ben, mas está escrito na sua testa.

— Vocês são dois grandes filhos da puta! — Hux rompeu em gargalhadas, Mitaka também não resistiu e riu, mas mais da risada do colega do que da cara de Solo sendo descoberto. — Está bem! Sim, é uma mulher. Estão satisfeitos agora?

— Ai, ai... — Hux fingiu limpar uma lágrima de riso e parou de rir. — Isso nunca perde a graça.

— É a da internet? — Dopheld quis saber.

— E ele tem outras? — Hux perguntou sorrindo.

— Sim — Ben respondeu para Mitaka.

— Hm, pela sua cara, parece que as coisas progrediram. — Armitage também abriu a parte de cima do macacão até a cintura, retirou a parte superior da roupa e amarrou as mangas na cintura.

— Se progrediu? — Ben riu pelo nariz. — É melhor ir cuidando das minhas quinhentas pratas, porque hoje eu vou a um encontro com ela.

— Puta merda!, é sério?

— Muito sério, seu arrombado do caralho!

— Onde será o encontro? — Mitaka perguntou.

— Um restaurante chamado Takodana...

— A bodega da Maz? — Hux interpelou. — Não foi você que escolheu, não é?

— Não, foi ela. Eu nunca fui lá, mas sei onde fica.

— Já vi que essa garota tem um péssimo gosto. O que não me surpreende, já que ela se interessou por você.

— Nossa Hux, você é tão engraçado — Ben respondeu com ironia.

— Dê um desconto Hux — falou Mitaka. Dirigindo-se a Ben, completou: — Você deve estar ansioso para conhecê-la.

— Não acredito que vai fazer isso mesmo, cara — Hux falou.

— Que farei o que? — perguntou Ben.

— Essa loucura. Já te falei o que eu penso sobre isso.

— Por que você é tão pessimista com o romance do Ben, Armitage? — Mitaka questionou.

— Não é isso, é somente o fato dele ter conhecido uma pessoa pela internet. Namoro virtual não funciona, Mika. Sempre terminam da pior forma, não precisa nem ter passado por algum para saber.

— Você está é com inveja, ferrugem — replicou Ben.

— Cara, você não assiste televisão? Lê jornal? Aposto que não. Não sabe o que "Boa noite, Cinderela" significa?

— Ela não vai me dopar e me roubar, cara. Deixa de ser paranoico. Você não é mais feliz por causa disso.

— Ok, Solo. Faz o que você quiser, só depois não diz que eu não avisei. — Hux deu de ombros e começou a andar para longe deles.

— Ah, vai se foder! — Ben disse.

Em resposta, Hux se virou e, andando de costas, exibiu o dedo do meio em riste para Ben. Depois virou as costas e seguiu indo embora.

Mitaka segurou ombro de Ben. — Boa sorte com a sua mina. Não diga ao Hux, mas estou torcendo por você.

— Valeu, cara.

Mitaka foi embora, seguindo Hux que sempre lhe dava carona.

Ben foi o último a sair, fechou o galpão, ligou o alarme antes de ir embora. Antes de dar a partida no seu carro, conferiu o celular.

** jackiesmith** | há 27 minutos

_Estou contando as horas para te ver._

** kyloren** | agora mesmo

_Eu também. Até mais tarde!_

Uma última olhada no espelho pelo retrovisor do carro. Penteou o cabelo para trás com os dedos; os fios caíram num movimento de onda com um charme próprio que o corte dava. A primeira impressão é a que fica, é o que dizem. Causar uma boa impressão de si mesmo para Jackie é sua obrigação agora.

Arrumou a gravata verde. Estava um pouco apertada. Ou é ele que está se sentindo sufocado. Sim, Ben está ansioso. Mil coisas passam pela sua cabeça e o medo pela antecipação faz a ameaça do seu pessimismo rondá-lo.

E se Armitage estiver correto? E se ela for alguém de má índole que o enganou por todos esses meses? E se ele apenas se frustrar ao descobrir como ela verdadeiramente é e as suas reais intenções? Ela pode ser uma golpista, uma farsante... Poderia nem ser uma mulher!

"_Não, Ben! Você não chegou tão longe para cair na teia de pessimismo do Hux. Não deixe ele estar certo."_ — disse a si mesmo em pensamentos.

Respirou fundo para reunir coragem. Pegou o buquê de margaridas amarelas no assento do passageiro e deixou o veículo enfim.

Ajeitou mais uma vez a gravata após fechar a porta do carro. A mulher que o atendeu na loja estava certa sobre o tom escuro do verde ser mais fácil de criar combinações. A primeira roupa que ele escolheu combinou com a gravata. Escolheu uma calça jeans preta, camisa social preta e um blazer risca de giz. O toque de cor ficou para o acessório verde e apesar de seus problemas de autoestima, achou-se bonito e apresentável para um encontro.

Ao sair do estacionamento e entrar no restaurante, entendeu porque Hux torcia o nariz para ele. Era um restaurante popular, frequentado por toda sorte de pessoas e apesar de muito movimentado, não estava dentro do padrão fino e elegante que Hux exigia.

Precisava admitir para si mesmo que, por questão de preferência, preferia um lugar menos movimentado e mais silencioso. Havia música ao vivo sendo tocada por uma banda esquisita que ele não conseguiu ler o nome na faixa acima deles, mas tocavam uma música horrível – pelo menos para o seu gosto musical, pois notou que os ouvintes estavam apreciando aquele reggae.

Garçons passavam apressados com bandejas pelo estabelecimento, servindo clientes em sua maioria já bêbados. Era sábado, ele pensou. Normal estar lotado e as pessoas estarem se divertindo. Não obstante, ele estava incomodado.

Sentia-se sufocado com tantas pessoas à sua volta, com tanto falatório, pelo cheiro de suor e pela música detestável. Ademais, aquele não parecia ser o local que idealizou para um primeiro encontro com Jackie; não teriam privacidade para conversar sem que o vizinho da mesa ao lado ouvisse. Principalmente depois do que houve na derradeira noite àquele encontro, com as mensagens trocadas pelo celular, o ambiente estragaria qualquer clima que eles tenham pré-estabelecido. Sinceramente, um motel era preferível.

Passeou com os olhos pelo estabelecimento. Olhava em direção às últimas mesas do lado oposto à entrada e mesmo em meio à toda aquela gente, enxergou uma mulher, de costas para ele, sentada sozinha numa mesa de dois lugares, usando um vestido verde. Achou que fosse ela também porque seu físico batia com as imagens que recebeu dela nos últimos _nudes_. Era magra e esguia, pele clara e bronzeada. A cor de seus cabelos também condizia com a descrição que ela fez a ele há algumas semanas: castanho, curto e liso. E claramente estava usando a roupa verde que disse a ele que usaria.

Atravessou o restaurante, desviando das mesas e das pessoas em pé. Mas quando estava há menos de cinco metros da mesa de Jackie, alguém gritou o seu nome e chamou a atenção de todo o restaurante.

— Ben Solo!

Até a banda parou de tocar.

Virou a cabeça para o lado, para o bar, e achou uma mulher pequena e velha, com grandes óculos de grau. Reconheceu-a imediatamente. Era Maz Kanata, dona do restaurante e amiga de seus pais.

— Ai meu Deus... — murmurou quando a senhora começou a andar na sua direção. Felizmente todos no restaurante voltaram às suas atividades normais. A banda começou a tocar uma nova música e as pessoas retornaram às suas conversas.

Olhou para a mesa da mulher de vestido verde e descobriu que não só ela estava olhando para ele como também não era Jackie. Era Rey sentada ali fitando-o com o cenho franzido.

— Ben?

— Rey?

— O que faz aqui?

— Não é da sua conta. O que _você _faz aqui?

— Não é da sua conta — repetiu no mesmo tom que ele e dando-lhe um sorriso falso.

Balançou a cabeça e deu as costas para ela. Que ótimo! Jackie ainda não havia chegado. Virou-se no mesmo instante que Maz chegou. Abaixou a cabeça para olhar para a mulher anã.

— Qual foi a última vez que você veio aqui, garoto? — ela perguntou.

— Deixe-me pensar... Nunca.

— Exato. Como está o seu pai, aquele patife?

— No meio de um divórcio.

— Com a sua mãe?

— Não, com a Elizabeth II.

— Então a Leia deu um chute na bunda dele finalmente.

— É o que parece.

— E como ela está lidando com isso?

— Do jeito dela.

— E o seu pai?

— Do jeito dele.

— E você?

— Eu não estou nem aí.

— Sei... — Fitou-o com um olhar estranho. Ben odiava sempre que Maz olhava para ele daquele jeito. Parecia que ela estava lendo seus pensamentos. — O que o traz aqui?

Ben tentou não suspirar de felicidade por ela ter mudado de assunto. — Vim me encontrar com uma pessoa, mas ela ainda não chegou.

— Bom... Estamos cheios hoje.

— Espero uma mesa ficar vaga.

— Nada disso, o filho de Leia Organa não vai esperar em pé. — Ela afastou-se dele e deu uns passos até a mesa de Rey. — Querida, você se importa do Ben sentar aqui com você rapidinho? — Rey abriu a boca para rejeitar o pedido, porém Maz não esperou. — Pode vir Ben. Obrigada, querida.

— M-mas... — Rey gaguejou.

— Sério, eu posso ficar em pé... — Ben tentou, mas a anã o puxou pela mão até a mesa. Ele estava muito constrangido e não conseguiu reagir.

Detestava esse jeito da Kanata. Ou ela adorava constranger as pessoas ou só não percebia que fazia isso.

— Senta aqui. Não vai demorar, logo uma mesa fica vaga e eu mando uma das meninas te chamar, ok? A Rey é gente boa, não vai ligar.

— Na verdade... — Rey levantou o dedo.

— Eu já sei querida, não se preocupe porque vamos conseguir uma mesa para o Ben antes do seu amigo chegar.

— Não, Maz... — Ela não estava mais lá para ouvir.

Ben e Rey encararam-se depois que Maz saiu. Nenhum estava feliz por estarem na companhia um do outro. Rey balançou a cabeça com aquela situação absurda. Ben limitou-se a fechar a cara.

Colocou o buquê sobre a mesa e olhou na direção da entrada, torcendo para que Jackie não demorasse. Pelo que entendeu rapidamente, Rey também estava esperando por alguém. Não era bom estarem juntos na mesma mesa se esperavam por outras pessoas. Pelo menos, havia a desculpa de que não existiam outras mesas para que se sentassem separadamente.

— Para quem são essas flores? — Rey perguntou. Ele virou a cabeça para ela sem compreender.

— Como? — Ela repetiu a pergunta. — Não que seja da sua conta, mas são para uma garota com quem eu marquei um encontro.

Viu Rey gelar de repente. Ela o fitou de olhos arregalados e, hesitante, perguntou:

— O nome dela é Jackie?

Ben encarou-lhe confuso. Como ela sabia disso? A menos que... Oh não!

— Jackie? — ele balbuciou.

— Kylo Ren.

Merda...


	3. Três

Havia chegado ao restaurante de Maz Kanata antes dele. Felizmente, tinha reservado uma mesa. Aquele lugar era uma loucura aos finais de semana, principalmente aos sábados. Estava lotado, como imaginou que estaria, mas depois de alguns minutos estando ali aguardando por Kylo, começou a questionar tal escolha.

Rey permanecia receosa na questão de como seria Kylo e o que ele poderia fazer com ela. Portanto, escolheu o restaurante da Maz por segurança. Conhecia a dona, famílias iam até ali, pessoas conhecidas, e a familiaridade era tranquilizadora.

Não mais.

Rey estava suando frio, nervosa e arrepiada até o último fio de cabelo.

O seu pretendente era ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Ben Solo.

Eles se encararam por um tempo indeterminado. Ele a fitou de olhos arregalados, ela idem. Nem um dos dois tinha coragem de dizer algo. Mas ambas as mentes possuíam as mesmas ou semelhantes linhas de pensamento.

Rey reconhece que demorou a reparar nos sinais. Ele chegando sozinho, bem vestido, usando gravata verde, esperando por uma "amiga" e trazendo flores. Eram as suas flores favoritas! Margaridas amarelas. Ela se lembra de contar isso para ele não tinha uma semana. Mas ele também demorou a perceber.

Ela sentada ali sozinha, bem arrumada, de vestido verde, também esperando por alguém.

Estava na cara.

Ninguém entendia o que estava acontecendo, ou como deixaram as coisas chegarem àquele ponto.

Uma hora alguém teria que falar alguma coisa. A situação já estava ficando constrangedora para os dois. Ali sentados com os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta, com cara de bobos que entenderam tarde demais uma anedota. Era fato que, se fossem outras circunstâncias, cairiam na risada. Pois aquilo só podia ser alguma piada de mal gosto.

Já nem sabiam quanto tempo estavam se encarando. Parecia ter sido minutos, mas na verdade foi bem menos que isso.

— Você...

— Você...

Rey não conseguiu olhar para ele e desviou a cabeça, desnorteada. Não queria parecer constrangida, mas era inevitável. _Céus!_ Ela mandou aquelas fotos de seu corpo e trocou mensagens picantes com seu antigo desafeto do colégio, a pessoa a quem mais detestou na vida. Agora ele está diante dela.

Por que justo ele?

Por que justo ela?

O que Ben fez, falou, enviou para aquela mulher, para agora estar diante dela sabendo quem na realidade ela é, lhe deu vontade de quebrar o vaso que enfeita a mesa e cortar os pulsos com os cacos.

Ok, talvez esteja exagerando.

Ele nem conseguia racionar direito. Deviam estar pregando alguma peça nele, só podia ser isso.

— Isso é alguma brincadeira? — Ben perguntou.

— Como?

— É uma brincadeira, não é? Tem câmeras por toda parte e você tem um microfone escondido em algum lugar aí. — "_Só pode ser coisa de Hux"_, ele pensou.

— Que? Você ficou louco?

— Eu espero que sim. Porque isso aqui só pode ser uma loucura.

— Você...! Eu nem sei o que dizer! — Rey colocou os cotovelos na mesa e cobriu a cara com as mãos. Ela queria abrir os olhos e não mais achá-lo na sua frente, e isso tudo não terá passado de um sonho maluco. Mas é claro que isso não aconteceu.

— Eu vim me encontrar com Jackie Smith — Ben diz, se esforçando o máximo que podia para manter a calma. Porém, bastava olhar para sua cara que logo veria o quanto ele estava desconfortável. Não é todo dia que se descobre que se está trocando _nudes_ com a antiga inimiga do colegial.

— Sou eu! — Rey retrucou. — Jackie sou eu... _Mas que caralho_... — sussurra.

— Você mentiu seu nome. — Ben apertou os punhos, não de raiva, mas para disfarçar suas mãos nervosas, pois não sabia o que fazer com elas. Estando inquieto, as mãos não paravam quietas também.

— Não menti, Jackeline é meu segundo nome! — redarguiu. — Foi você que inventou o seu.

— Kylo Ren era o meu nome de cavaleiro quando jogava RPG enquanto estava crescendo — justifica-se. — Resolvi usá-lo no site, é... nostálgico para mim. Mas Jackeline? Porra, eu te conheço praticamente a vida toda, como nunca soube que você seu segundo nome é Jackeline?

— Você não conhece tudo sobre mim, Ben Solo!

— Conheço _bastante_ coisa — provocou. Rey sabia exatamente ao que ele se referiu e ficou vermelha – tanto de raiva como de vergonha. Quase respondeu ao atrevimento com um bofete.

— Seu... _Uhr!_ — urrou com raiva e bateu na mesa, pegou sua bolsa e deixou-o.

Sabia que ele a seguiria, portanto tentou sair dali o quanto antes. No caminho passou por Maz e não respondeu suas perguntas sobre sua saída intempestiva, também não se desculpou com as pessoas em que esbarrou. Só se importava em ir embora com urgência.

Grande parte de sua vergonha devia-se ao fato de Ben ser um conhecido. Havia se arriscado por aquele caminho principalmente por causa do fator anônimo da rede. Mas agora que isso aconteceu e descobriu que ele era Ben o tempo todo, ela não tinha certeza sobre o que pensar e nem do que estava sentindo; estava confusa e com as emoções à flor da pele.

Ele a alcança na calçada do restaurante.

— Espera Rey! — gritou. — Nós precisamos conversar.

— Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você! — redarguiu, não parando de andar.

Ben parou bem à sua frente e impede sua passagem. — Rey, por favor.

— Sai da minha frente. — Tentou passar por um lado. Ele colocou-se na frente.

— Temos um assunto inacabado aqui e você sabe muito bem que precisamos conversar.

— Se você está com medo que eu espalhe suas fotos — disse Rey —, não se preocupe, hoje mesmo eu apago tudo. Não teria a covardia de fazer isso com alguém e peço que tenha a decência de apagar as minhas também.

Tornou a tentar passar por ele, contudo pelo outro lado, porém Ben tornou a colocar-se na sua frente.

— Não é disso que eu estou falando e você sabe muito bem. Por que você está fugindo?

— Vamos esquecer isso, por favor...

— E todas aquelas palavras sobre tentar fazer dar certo independentemente de qualquer coisa? — perguntou. Rey engole em seco tendo suas próprias palavras jogadas contra si mesma.

Tinha que sair da frente dele. Portanto, Rey respirou fundo. Seu orgulho e dignidade estavam entalados na garganta e não conseguia engolir.

— Isso foi antes... Eu não sabia que era você — respondeu. Mirou-o diretamente, mas a voz falhou.

— Essa vai ser sua desculpa? — indagou, tanto incrédulo quanto ofendido.

— Não pode dar certo.

— Por que não?

— Você apaixonou por uma pessoa virtual, não por mim... Eu me apaixonei por Kylo Ren, não por você... Nunca daríamos certo, isso tudo foi uma perda de tempo. Eu jamais deveria ter começado a conversar com você ou sequer feito conta naquela merda de site!

Não é exagero dizer que ele se sentiu como se houvesse uma espada atravessando seu coração e o rasgando ao meio. Aquilo doeu. Doeu de verdade. E essa dor logo é substituída por uma raiva quente e borbulhante. Como ela pode fazer isso com ele? Depois de todos aqueles meses e do houve nos últimos dias, em especial a noite de ontem, essa era a escolha que Rey preferia?

Quão tolo foi em acreditar por um segundo que aquela quebra de expectativa poderia ser facilmente superada... Estava enganado. Rey era covarde e preferia qualquer um, menos ele.

— Quer saber, você tem razão — ele respondeu. — Realmente jamais daríamos certo, somos opostos em tudo, começando pelo fato de você ser covarde. — Rey sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem. — Eu deveria ter notado que você era a Jackie assim que cheguei e ido embora imediatamente. Me pouparia deste constrangimento. Eu fui um idiota por ter corrido atrás de você. E quer saber, vá em frente ignorando tudo que aconteceu, fingindo que entre nós não houve o prelúdio de algo maior, por puro medo. — Ela abaixou a cabeça. — Admite, Rey, você está com medo do que as pessoas possam vir a pensar, mesmo tendo dito para mim que não se importava com a opinião alheia. — Voltou a encará-lo, segurou as lágrimas. — Você é uma hipócrita de merda e eu não preciso de alguém assim. Então faz um favor para mim, foda-se!

Dessa vez foi Rey quem foi magoada. Ben arrependeu-se imediatamente do que acabou de falar logo que fechou a boca, mas já era tarde.

Ele melhor do que ninguém sabia que foi um completo idiota. Cuspira aquelas palavras no calor do momento, mas com o propósito de feri-la da forma como ela o feriu. Ele sempre tem do que se arrepender quando faz coisas com raiva, no impulso. Como naquele momento

Se Rey não tinha razões para sentir ódio dele, agora ela tem, pois se ele tinha qualquer chance com ela naquela noite, estragou.

— Desculpe — seus lábios pronunciaram a palavra num murmúrio quase inaudível, que talvez ela não tenha escutado devido o barulho dos carros que passavam na avenida.

Porém, Rey ouviu sim. Todavia, ela não quer ficar mais um segundo dele.

Passou por Ben correndo. Ele tentou não olhar enquanto ela se afastava, mas não resistiu. Virou-se e a viu correndo até sumir numa esquina. Arrependeu-se. Vê-la indo embora doeu mais que o fora. Doeu ainda mais que o olhar cortante que ela lhe lançou após dizer aquelas palavras. Estava tão arrependido!

"_Por que eu insisto em fazer cagadas?"_

Catando os cacos de seu orgulho, ele toma o caminho oposto que Rey tomou, marchando e respirando rapidamente. Manteve seus punhos cerrados, ainda estava com raiva e queria socar qualquer coisa. Ele já imaginava que quando chegasse em casa iria descontar toda a raiva em uísque e no saco de pancada.

— Estou tentando acreditar ainda. Rey?! Por essa nem eu esperava.

A voz o despertou do "transe" em que entrou. Ben parou de caminhar imediatamente. Quando ele olhou para o lado, Hux estava lá, encostado em um carro, com uma das mãos no bolso e a outra segurando uma garrafa de cerveja. Olhou para ele como se estivesse prestes a rir e Ben cogitou seriamente substituir o saco de pancada pela cara de Hux. Poderia ser interessante... Se ele não fosse preso em seguida por agressão.

— Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?! — perguntou.

— Eu apostei quinhentas pratas com você, se esqueceu? Vim conferir se seu encontro ia mesmo dar certo e pegar o meu dinheiro. — Riu e tomou um gole de cerveja.

Este foi o momento mais próximo que Ben Solo chegou de quase matar alguém.

Indagou-se qual teria sido o pecado que cometeu para merecer tão terrível castigo. Resmungou um impropério. Pegou a carteira, retirou o dinheiro e atirou as notas na cara de Armitage.

— Pode ficar com o troco. Enfia no cu.

Deu as costas para Hux e seguiu seu caminho. Porém, antes de chegar à esquina, o ruivo o alcançou.

— Espera aí, _estressadinho_. — Sorriu. — Estou triste por você.

— Jura? — perguntou com evidente ironia.

— Juro, eu vi o jeito que você correu atrás da Rey e a forma como discutiram. Sempre reparei o quanto você era afim dela.

— Nunca estive afim da Rey! — tratou imediatamente de negar.

— Jura? — devolveu, imitando Ben. — Não foi o que pareceu agora a pouco. — Apontou para trás. Ben não respondeu. — Escuta, você é meu amigo, vou te ajudar.

— Mesmo? Pode voltar no tempo e me impedir de entrar no restaurante?

— Qual é, Solo! Eu sei o que você precisa: encher a cara. — Passou o braço pelo ombro de Ben, abraçando seu pescoço. — Vamos a um bar e eu vou pagar por qualquer bebida que você quiser tomar.

— Vai pagar com o meu dinheiro que acabei de te dar, não é?

— Obviamente.

[...]

Girou o dedo ao redor do copo de uísque. Já era o quarto. Ainda se sentia completamente lúcido e não conseguia esquecer Rey como Hux prometera no caminho para o bar, que não ficava muito longe do restaurante de Kanata.

Armitage estava sentado ao seu lado bebendo cerveja preta agora. Ele não parava de falar por um segundo, ao passo que Ben ignorava-o e não escutou nenhuma palavra que o ruivo disse desde que chegaram ali.

Os copos de uísque vinham e ele os tomava lentamente, deliciando seu sofrimento em silêncio.

O pequeno anjo em seu ombro direito diz que ele estava exagerando, que ele deveria ter insistido com Rey e que tinha que parar de beber antes que comece a ver tudo duplicado. O pequeno demônio, porém, discordava do seu oposto. Segundo ele, Ben tem que esquecer Rey e encher a cara até não poder mais andar. Ben estava farto daquela dualidade enfadonha.

Pegou o celular no bolso e abriu suas mensagens com Rey. Sua última mensagem ainda estava lá, ele a lê com amargura. O anjinho diz a ele para falar alguma coisa, pelo menos pedir desculpas; o diabinho respondeu que Ben devia manter o seu orgulho e bloqueá-la de uma vez. _"Rey é louca, as mulheres são loucas, e você vai ficar louco se não se esquecer dela". _Mas Ben não deu ouvidos ao diabinho e não conseguiu bloqueá-la.

Pensou em mandar uma mensagem, até começou a digitá-la.

** kyloren** | 21h02min

_Jackie, eu..._

Apagou tudo. Não faz mais sentido continuar chamando-a de Jackie agora.

** kyloren** | 21h02min

_Rey, sei que você não quer falar comigo e que está com raiva de mim. Eu te entendo, também estou com raiva de você, mas..._

Balançou a cabeça. Aquilo não estava dando certo. Apagou tudo de novo e recomeçou.

** kyloren** | 21h02min

_As coisas não saíram como planejamos. Eu lamento e peço desculpas_...

Observou o cursor piscando e não conseguiu mais continuar. Não tinha como ele fazer isso naquele momento. A atitude mais previsível que Rey tome é bloqueá-lo logo após receber a mensagem dele.

Soltou o ar quente pelas narinas e fechou o aplicativo. Bloqueou o ecrã do celular e o deixou de lado. Apertou as mãos contra os olhos. Sua cabeça começava a doer e ele negou o quinto copo de uísque que o barman ofereceu.

Beber para esquecer aquele incidente e afogar as tristezas nunca que daria certo, ele e Hux sabiam. Só queriam uma desculpa para beber.

Levantou-se e quando ficou de pé, percebeu que estava um pouco tonto, mas ainda era capaz de caminhar. Pegou o blazer no encosto da cadeira e vestiu-o enquanto era observado por Hux.

— Já vai? — perguntou o ruivo.

— Já...

— Cara, você está péssimo.

— Não perguntei.

Hux revirou os olhos e mostrou o dedo do meio para o outro. Ben não se importou. Ele só queria ir para casa e dormir. Ainda considerava esvaziar a garrafa de Jhonnie Walker que comprou de aniversário para Han e desistiu de entregar depois que recebeu a notícia da sua separação com sua mãe.

E pensar nos seus pais só o deixou mais desiludido. Talvez essa coisa de amor só exista nos filmes mesmo. E se existir, com certeza não foi feito para ele.

— Espera aí, vou chamar um UBER. — Hux deixou algumas notas sobre o balcão e levantou-se também.

— Eu quero ir a pé. — Ben virou as costas.

— Você não está em condições de andar por aí desse jeito — Hux rebateu.

— Não estou tão bêbado assim.

— Cala a boca e fica quieto aí, já estou chamando o UBER — disse sem tirar os olhos do celular.

— Não enche o saco.

— Aproveita enquanto eu estou afim de ser legal, porque segunda-feira eu vou te zoar tanto, mas tanto...

— Puta que pariu! Alguém me mate, por favor!

Suas mãos tremiam tanto que derrubou as chaves na tentativa de encontrar a que abria a porta.

Ela não parava de praguejar Ben Solo e praguejar-se. Fez isso durante o caminho todo até sua casa. Achava-se ridícula e imbecil por ter se prestado àquele papel. Certo que ela falou também o que não devia Mas mesmo assim, não precisava cuspir aquelas coisas para ela.

Se foi da boca para fora ou não, possuíam o claro impulso de magoá-la. Ben Solo não aguentou o não e resolveu jogar baixo.

— Idiota! — pensou em voz alta.

Queria odiar Ben principalmente por estar certo quando apontou que ela estava sendo covarde. Pois era verdade. Teve medo.

Sua consciência a condena. Seu coração também. Infelizmente Rey estava com muita raiva e muito confusa para pensar com seriedade. Ela precisava extravasar essa raiva ou se afundar na melancolia noite a dentro. De manhã resolveria o que faria da vida.

— Que ódio! — esbravejou. Quase desistia quando finalmente achou a chave, meteu-a no buraco da fechadura e enfim abriu a porta com um supetão, correndo em seguida rumo às escadas.

— Filha, o que aconteceu? — perguntou sua mãe, vindo da cozinha.

— Nada, mãe! — replicou.

— Rey, o que houve? — Ótimo, seu tio também estava aqui.

Ela começou a contar os segundos até que ele bata na porta do quarto dela. Sabia até o que ele iria dizer: "quer conversar sobre isso?". Não quer. Ela quer se afundar na autocomiseração e talvez depois, mas só _talvez_, ela procure ajuda. E com certeza não seria de seu tio ou de sua mãe.

Chegando ao seu quarto, cerrou a porta atrás de si, escorando-se nela e escorregando até o chão.

— Que merda eu fiz? — Levantou-se e atirou uma almofada na parede. — Porra!

Um som quase animalesco escapou de sua garganta. Rey tirou os sapatos e os jogou longe, também tirou a roupa violentamente e jogou-se na cama apenas com a lingerie. Era o conjunto vermelho que ela escolheu especialmente para ele.

Ele...

_Kylo... Ben..._

A mesma pessoa.

Comprou aquela lingerie cara pensando em Ben Solo! O mesmo Ben Organa Solo que atazanou a sua vida por anos desde que ela tinha oito. Se essa coisa de destino existir, o dela é bem sacana.

Rey, deitada mesmo, começou a tirar aquelas peças com brusquidão, quase com desespero para se ver livre delas. Primeiro o sutiã, depois a calcinha, a cinta-liga com a meia-calça, até ficar completamente nua. Começou a chorar então, deitando de lado na sua cama abraçando uma almofada de emoji sorridente.

— Odeio-o! — bateu na almofada. — Imprestável! Filho da mãe!

Como imaginado, seu tio bateu à porta. Ela fez uma careta e pega outra almofada para cobrir a cabeça. Felizmente trancou a porta. Queria estar assim, nua, exposta em sua vergonha, mesmo que ninguém além dela estivesse ali para presenciar.

— Rey? — Qui-Gon Jinn chamou. — Está tudo bem? Quer conversar?

— Me deixa sozinha! — redarguiu.

— Rey, abre a porta! — Agora era sua mãe. Rey não respondeu, quando sua progenitora queria alguma coisa, ela consegue tudo usando a autoridade de mãe que tem. Escuta Qui-Gon repreendê-la pelo tom rude e a mulher muda de postura. — Rey, meu bem, sou eu, a mamãe...

— Por favor, eu quero ficar sozinha!

— Vamos deixá-la a sós com seus pensamentos. Ela não pode ficar trancada aí para sempre_._ — Escuta Qui-Gon dizer.

Quando percebeu que eles enfim deixaram a porta de seu quarto e, consequentemente, de perturbá-la – pelo menos por enquanto –, Rey agarrou o cobertor e cobriu seu corpo desnudo por conta do frio. Seus planos de chorar a madrugada inteira foram frustrados pelo sono.

[...]

_Os pelos de seu pescoço arrepiaram-se quando ele se aproximou e sua respiração quente atingiu a pele dela. Ele observou a pele da sua nuca antes de beijá-la. Uma... Duas... Três vezes. Alternou para uma lambida e ela se arrepiou mais ainda. Voltou para os beijos._

_Rey virou-se devagar. Ele beijou o contorno de seu pescoço enquanto ela girava o corpo para ficar de frente para ele. As bocas encontraram-se. Era lento, intenso e molhado. Os corpos se colidiram com o abraço e o beijo se aprofundou._

_Carícias foram distribuídas pelas costas dela e pelo pescoço e os ombros dele. Rey foi puxada para o colo de Ben e imediatamente ela começou a rebolar sobre o pênis rígido dele sob a calça preta, provocando, e foi o gatilho para que ele começasse a tirar as próprias roupas. Rey o ajudou no processo, sem deixar de beijá-lo._

_Ben quebrou o beijo para passar a camisa por cima da cabeça._

_Rey só percebeu que estava nua quando a boca dele chupou seu mamilo e ela se arrepiou. Seu peito cabe inteiro na boca dele e não sabe se acha isso bom por ser gostoso ou ruim por ter os peitos pequenos._

_Foda-se, eles não se importam com isso._

_Corta para Rey deitada na cama._

_Ela não se surpreendeu com o novo cenário. Não era seu quarto, era diferente. Os móveis pareciam mais modernos e a decoração denuncia ser o quarto de um homem. O teto é um cinza esverdeado, ela fecha os olhos por causa da forte luz da lâmpada de LED._

_Ela estava sentindo um prazer indescritível. Sua boca abriu e um gemido escapou, mas ela não entendia o porquê. Então ela olhou para baixo e descobriu que havia a cabeça de alguém entre suas pernas. A cabeleira escura não faz mistério sobre quem seja._

_Tenciona dar um grito mas o que saiu foi um gemido e depois outro, mais alto que os dois primeiros._

— _Porra! — exclamou, jogando a cabeça para trás. É tão... — Oh meu Deus! — Bom! Molhado, escorregadio e gostoso..._

_Arqueou o corpo, sua boceta estava latejando. O clítoris era maravilhosamente estimulado com a língua dele, e seu corpo estava prestes a entrar em ebulição. Rey começou a gemer ainda mais alto à medida que se aproxima do seu clímax._

— _Me faz gozar, Ben! — Viu-se gritando isso no calor do momento. Em resposta Ben enfiou dois dedos dentro dela e a fodeu com eles, não parando de estimular o clítoris com a língua. Ela gritou de novo. — Eu vou... Eu... Ah! Ben! Ben..._

_Então ela viu estrelas, literalmente. Tinha um céu estrelado acima dela e ela o enxergava mesmo com os olhos muito fechados._

— _Como é possível?_

— _Ver as estrelas? — perguntou ele, engatinhando até ela._

— _É._

— _Eu fiz você ver as estrelas. — Seu sorriso era malicioso._

— _Por favor, faz de novo._

_Ele sorriu e a cena cortou mais uma vez._

_Agora ele a fodia com seu pau, metendo deliciosamente dentro dela. Ele tinha alcançado seu ponto G e Rey achava que ia morrer de prazer._

_As estrelas apareceram para ela novamente._

Rey acordou suando, cansada como se tivesse corrido uma maratona e desorientada. Contudo logo identificou que estava em seu quarto, na sua cama. Ainda era madrugada.

Foi apenas um sonho.

Sentou-se, sentindo-se suja e peganhenta entre as pernas e quando afastou o lençol descobriu o motivo.

Tivera um orgasmo durante o sonho.

— Porra! — Correu para o banheiro.

A água do chuveiro estava fria. Arrepiou-se inteira e batia os lábios um no outro com frio, mas era melhor assim. Talvez acalmasse aquele fogo... _Cristo!_, ela teve um sonho erótico com Ben!

Mas não era o mesmo Ben que ela se encontrou horas atrás, ou era?

_Inferno!_ A quem queria enganar? Só conhecia um Ben e era aquele patife. E fantasiou com eles dois transando, se antes gritou que o odiava, xingou-o, e disse a ele que nunca ficaria com ele ou daria certo. _"Rey, o que deu em você?"_, perguntou-se.

Dizem que sonhos são uma forma do subconsciente se manifestar, e isso nem sempre se dá de maneira clara. Porém, o dela não foi nada complicado de interpretar. Tendo em vista os últimos acontecimentos, principalmente aquele "sexo por telefone" de duas noites atrás, seus sentimentos e desejos conflituosos sobre Kylo Ren e Ben Solo, ela sabia muito bem o significado disto.

Descobrir que eles eram a mesma pessoa foi como um choque. Ainda está tentando digerir tudo, e este sonho só a deixou mais confusa. Tudo que disse a Kylo Ren pelo telefone era verdade. Mas para Ben Solo, ela gritou mentiras.

Medo, confusão, conflito, apreensão e insegurança consigo mesma. Muita coisa influenciou para ela ter fugido.

Banho tomado, ela se enrolou numa toalha e deixou o banheiro. Vestiu um pijama leve e trocou a roupa de cama. Lençóis trocados, pegou o celular.

As últimas mensagens trocadas entre ela e Kylo, ou melhor, Ben, ainda estão lá. A última vez que ele esteve _on-line_ foi por volta das nove horas na noite. Ela rolou a tela para ler as conversas.

"_Eu realmente gosto de você. E eu quero ficar com você."_, ele tinha dito. No momento em que leu aquilo pela primeira vez, o coração de Rey pulou. Ficou sem palavras, levou a mão à boca e depois ao peito, sorriu como uma adolescente boba descobrindo a primeira paixão. Deitou-se na cama e balançou as pernas dando gritinhos. Ele não fazia ideia de como estas duas frases fizeram-na apaixonar-se ainda mais por ele.

"_Não estou te pedindo para fazer promessas, nem para se apaixonar por mim... Estou pedindo uma chance de fazer isso dar certo."_

E ela negou essa chance. Rey apertou os lábios, triste. A frase seguinte foi mais dolorosa ainda de se ler:

"_Independentemente do que acontecer amanhã, eu acho que podemos fazer isso funcionar."_

Será que em algum momento, Ben imaginou ou passou pela sua cabeça que aconteceria algo como o que aconteceu? Sua frase seria a mesma se soubesse que era ela o tempo todo? Sua atitude de ir atrás dela no restaurante de Kanata talvez seja um sim. Rey acha que não, porém desejou que fosse um sim.

"_Estou confusa sobre tudo, menos sobre isso. Não me importo com opiniões, com nossos medos, com o que pode acontecer. Foda-se toda essa merda! Eu quero você."_ — Suas próprias palavras para confrontá-la. Ela disse que não se importava, também disse que queria ele, a despeito de qualquer que fossem as objeções.

Sua consciência grita com ela de novo.

"_Eu também gosto de você, Kylo."_ E de Ben Solo, gostava? Paige estava certa?

Passou o resto da madrugada refletindo. Enquanto o sol nascia e ela decidiu dormir enfim, já tinha sua resposta.

Bateu à porta do escritório e esperou que Qui-Gon não demorasse para abrir, pois tinha pressa em resolver aquilo e tinha que ser já. Rey apertava suas mãos nervosamente, estalava os dedos e se segurava para não cair na tentação de roer as unhas.

Pensou bastante, durante o final de semana inteiro. De certa forma, o que aconteceu com Ben a fez tomar mais do que uma decisão. Ela queria mudar de vida e precisava comunicar essas coisas ao tio.

Esperava que ele não ficasse decepcionado. Não aguentaria seu olhar de desapontamento, quando tudo que mais quer é que ele e sua mãe se orgulhem dela.

Paige apareceu no canto de seu olho e Rey girou um pouco o pescoço para olhar para a amiga. Ela havia lhe importunado o dia inteiro para obter detalhes do encontro e Rey se esquivou de suas perguntas como um ninja. Embora ela não tenha dito, Paige já imaginava que o encontro foi um fracasso, ou Rey não estaria daquele jeito: silenciosa, quieta, pensativa, aérea ao que se passava e trabalhando mecanicamente. Além de curiosa, ela estava começando a ficar preocupada.

— Rey?

— Agora não, Paige.

A outra bufou e deu as costas. — Queria saber que bicho te mordeu!

Ouviu a voz de Qui-Gon dizendo que entrasse e assim fez. Jinn estava em sua poltrona, olhando para a tela do computador. Contudo, quando Rey parou na sua frente, ele olhou para cima, para seu rosto, e pediu que se sentasse.

— Como está, minha querida? — perguntou.

— Bem... — Rey não olhava para ele quando falou.

Sentou-se melhor na poltrona, fitando-a. — Quer me dizer alguma coisa?

— Quero. — Elevou os olhos para fitá-lo.

— Então... É só dizer. — Sorriu.

Respirou fundo. — Tio, eu... Queria... — Fechou os olhos e expirou. Abriu-os novamente e então disse: — Eu me demito.

A expressão atenuada de Qui-Gon mudou e agora ele está olhando para a sobrinha completamente confuso. Ouviu claramente o que ela tinha dito, porém não compreendia.

— Eu fiz algo que a ofendeu? — indagou.

— Não! O senhor foi um patrão maravilhoso, um tio atencioso e carinhoso e eu só tenho a agradecer por tudo.

— Então não compreendo. Por que está se demitindo?

Rey abaixou a cabeça e apertou os lábios. Quando voltou a olhar para o tio, quase perdeu a coragem. Ela não queria decepcioná-lo, nunca quis. Porém, Rey tomou muitas decisões e não ia voltar atrás.

— Eu decidi muitas coisas — diz —, uma delas é correr atrás da minha carreira. Não quero mais trabalhar na loja. — Fez uma pausa. Qui-Gon sabia que ela ia continuar, então não a interrompeu. — Hoje de manhã eu liguei para minha professora e aceitei o estágio que ela havia me oferecido. Eu vou trabalhar na minha área. Eu também vou sair da casa da mamãe e vou morar sozinha. Ser dona da minha vida e do meu próprio nariz, como sempre foi o meu desejo.

Qui-Gon colocou os cotovelos na mesa e cruza as mãos sob o queixo. Ele sorriu e com o olhar que dá a ela, Rey ficou apreensiva, pois era indecifrável.

— Não posso negar que lamento que deixe a loja, vou sentir a sua falta. Porém, eu a admiro por sua decisão de mudar de vida. Só em sair de casa já é uma grande coisa e eu estou feliz por você. — Rey sorriu.

— Então não está decepcionado comigo? — ela perguntou.

— Por que estaria? Eu tenho orgulho de você! — Levantou-se e abriu os braços, Rey fez o mesmo eles se abraçaram. Rey sentia como se um peso enorme tivesse sido tirado de suas costas. Ela sorriu e quase caiu no choro nos braços do seu tio. Ele não faz ideia de como essas palavras causaram eco dentro dela. — E a sua mãe? O que ela disse?

— É... Então, eu não contei para a mamãe ainda...

— Rey...

— Eu vou conversar com a minha mãe, mas não será hoje.

— Amanhã então.

— Depois de amanhã — redarguiu.

— Amanhã.

— Sexta-feira.

— Rey.

— Está bem!

Afastaram-se do abraço e Qui-Gon a beijou na testa.

— Conte comigo para conter a fera. — Riram. Rey tinha noção que não seria tarefa fácil comunicar à mãe que sairá de casa.

— Obrigada — sorriu. Ele assentiu. — Eu já vou. — Desfez o abraço.

— Mas já?

— Preciso encontrar uma pessoa e resolver uma pendência que possuo com ela.

Então Rey abriu a porta do escritório de uma vez, fazendo Paige quase cair quando tropessou para dentro.

— Eu não estava escutando! — disse.

— Quem está atendendo os clientes? — Rey perguntou pondo a mão na cintura.

— Deixei a Rose no caixa. — Respondeu um um sorriso amarelo para o olhar de desaprovação que os outros dois lhe deram. — É verdade, Rey? — perguntou. — Você se demitiu mesmo?

— Pensei que não estivesse escutando — Qui-Gon diz.

— Estava apenas passando quando ouvi, vocês falam muito alto — retrucou. Olhou para Rey.

— Sim Paige.

A moça abaixou os olhos, um pouco triste, mas logo tentou animar-se e sorriu antes de abraçar a amiga com força. — Se isso vai te deixar feliz, então eu estou feliz por você.

— Obrigada. — Afastou-se do abraço. — Agora eu preciso ir.

Rey despediu-se dos dois, abraçando o tio e agradecendo mais uma vez.

Paige e Qui-Gon ficaram sozinhos. A morena, malandra, olhou para o homem sorrindo.

— Isso significa que meu salário vai aumentar, não é?

— Estou precisando de um novo funcionário, talvez eu contrate sua irmã. Ela já está no caixa de qualquer forma.

— Qui-Gon!

Sabia que Rey era parecida com sua mãe, mas não se lembrava que fosse tanto. Salvo pelas marcas na testa e expressão mais cansada, além da franja caída sobre a testa, ele poderia facilmente confundi-la com a filha numa multidão se a visse de costas. Até a forma de olhá-lo lembravam-no os trejeitos da mais nova.

Ele viu Li'yn Jinn apenas duas vezes na vida, há anos, quando ele ainda era um adolescente. Na primeira, ele se envolveu em uma confusão com Rey – uma pegadinha com a garota que não deu certo – e seus pais foram chamados.

Na segunda vez, com seus treze anos, ele viu a mulher sair da sala do diretor ao lado de sua mãe por causa de outra confusão em que os dois se meteram em decorrência de sua implicância mútua.

Rey estava sentada ao lado dele do lado de fora da sala do Sr. Dookan, esperando. Os dois sabiam que estavam encrencados e aquela foi a primeira vez que um compreendeu o outro, de certo modo.

Naquela época, olhar para Ly'in era como estar olhando para o que Rey é hoje, enquanto que a filha era uma pirralha magrela, sardenta e desaforada. Não imaginava que Rey fosse crescer e virar uma versão 2.0 da mãe, porém um mais alta.

— Desculpe-me por fazê-lo esperar, mas por pouco meu assado não queimou — disse Ly'in voltando da cozinha.

— Não, tudo bem.

— Quer alguma coisa, querido? Uma água, um café?

— Não, obrigado. Estou bem. — Sorriu nervoso.

— Você veio falar com a minha Rey, estou certa? — a senhora Jinn indagou.

— Sim... Ela está?

— Desculpe querido, mas ela não está. — Até a voz é parecida com a da filha, só um pouco mais grave. A forma de falar, mexer a boca, piscar os olhos, também eram semelhantes. Ben se assustava cada vez mais com a semelhança entre as duas mulheres. — Você é amigo da minha filha? — Ela sorriu de jeito que o deixou desconfortável, como estivesse querendo dizer mais do que realmente disse.

— Eh... Não, não senhora...

— Então é namorado dela! — Ben corou. — Não precisa ficar vermelho, querido. Mas não entendo porquê minha filha não me contou que estava de namorado novo.

— Não, a senhora entendeu mal. Eu não sou namorado da sua filha.

— Não? Oh, pois achei que fosse.

— Eu... — Levantou-se. — Já que ela não está, eu já vou indo... Desculpe incomá-la.

— Mas é cedo, por que não espera, aproveita e janta conosco.

— Eu não posso, eu... — Inventou uma desculpa: — Tenho que encontrar uns amigos.

— Ah, mas ela já deve estar chegando — insistiu e também se levantou. — A gente conversa até Rey chegar e se você quiser. — E sussurrou: — Posso até de dar umas dicas.

— Eu não posso esperar. Não era urgente o que eu tinha para falar com ela também... — Sorriu nervoso outra vez. — Eu a vejo por aí ou volto outra hora.

— Volte outra hora, por favor. — Sorriu. Achou-o muito agradável. Ele era bem o tipo da filha mesmo, talvez um pouco tímido, mas podia ser só impressão. Estava claro para Ly'in que o rapaz estava interessado em sua filha, com certeza ele ficou nervoso por estar falando justo com a mãe dela.

— Obrigado pela... hospitalidade. — "Ai meu Deus...", pensou, "O que estou dizendo?"

Pegou uma locação para casa. Durante o caminho inteiro pensou em como teria sido se Rey estivesse em casa, ou se ela tivesse chegado e o encontrado sentado na sua sala de estar conversando com sua mãe.

Passou o fim de semana inteiro se martirizando pelas merdas que cuspiu para ela na noite de sábado. Além de ter que aturar as brincadeiras de Hux, que não voltou atrás na promessa zombar dele pelo seu encontro fracassado.

Felizmente, sobreviveu a Hux.

Mas estava arrependido e queria pedir desculpas, consertar as coisas. Não queria que ela pensasse que ele era um idiota.

"_Você é um idiota"_, disse o diabinho. O anjinho ficou calado. "É, talvez eu seja um idiota mesmo. Rey tem razão em me detestar", ele pensa.

— Boa noite, senhor Solo — disse o porteiro. Ben não respondeu. O porteiro era novo ali e não tinha conhecimento do jeito soturno do morador do apartamento 47, que não gostava de cumprimentar as pessoas e nem de responder os cumprimentos delas. — O elevador está em manutenção! — gritou, porquanto Ben ia para o mesmo. Só então ele se deu conta do informativo colado na porta metálica.

— Essa porcaria sempre está em manutenção! — gritou para o porteiro e marchou para as escadas.

— Mas a culpa não é minha, senhor, sou só o porteiro... — Ainda tentou explicar, mas foi inútil. — Eu hein, sujeitinho difícil... — Balançou e cabeça e sentou-se, olhando para as câmeras de segurança.

No mesmo momento, uma mulher chegava à portaria.

— Com licença —levantou a cabeça para vê-la —, pode me informar em que apartamento mora Ben Solo?

— Ele acabou de subir pelas escadas...

— Obrigada.

Ela correu para onde o homem apontou. Ele ainda tentou chamá-la, mas foi inútil. Ela o avistou antes que ele chegasse ao próximo nível da escadaria.

— Ben! — gritou.

Ele parou. Um pé em um degrau, outro pé em outro. Virou-se e viu Rey no início da escada, segurando o corrimão. Então retrocedeu então, com o cenho franzido e o coração batendo a mil. Rey começou a subir e eles se encontram no meio do caminho.

— Rey?

— Ben.

— O que faz aqui?

— Eu precisava... Eu preciso falar com você.

— Aqui?

— Eu preferiria um lugar mais reservado, mas se você quiser que seja aqui...

— Não, aqui não.

[...]

O apartamento de Ben era exatamente como Rey tinha imaginado. Pequeno, meio desorganizado, sentindo falta de uma decoração e de uma faxina também. Na sala havia um sofá de dois lugares, cinza e comprido, ocupando toda uma parede de tijolos escuros. Em frente ao mesmo sofá, num suporte de parede, estava a tevê de tela plana de 60''. Logo abaixo, um pequeno raque onde havia algumas coisas jogadas em cima, como _pen drives_ e CD's, aparelho de som e de DVD, além de copos sujos e embalagens de comida.

Ben pediu que ela não reparasse na bagunça, justificando que não teve tempo de arrumar e que apartamento de homem era assim mesmo. Como se ser homem seja desculpa para ser desorganizado.

Rey preferiu não comentar nada.

Ele passou catando as roupas jogadas, os copos e os pratos que estavam ali levou para a cozinha, depois foi ao banheiro para deixar as roupas. Voltou, organizou o sofá, e pediu para que ela se sentasse. Rey o fez com cautela.

— Quer beber alguma coisa?

— Não obrigada.

Ela fitou-o, em pé, com as mãos nos bolsos traseiros da calça, olhando para ela.

— Não vai se sentar também? —perguntou.

— Vou, claro. — Sentou-se ao seu lado. Ela arrastou o quadril para ficar mais perto dele. _Perto demais para a sanidade de Ben._

Ele passava as mãos nas coxas, mostrando nervosismo. Rey não podia julgá-lo, estava tão nervosa quanto. Porém, agora que estava ali iria até o fim.

— Então...

— Posso falar primeiro, por favor? — interrompeu-a. Rey concordou com a cabeça. — Eu realmente sinto muito por sábado. Eu não deveria ter falado aquelas coisas. Fui muito rude e você não era obrigada a aturar aquilo... — Parou um momento para respirar fundo. Não era fácil para ele dobrar seu orgulho. — Fui idiota, fiz cagada, admito. Falei aquelas merdas da boca para fora porque eu estava zangado com você. Eu sinto muito por ter fodido com tudo. Se bem que já estava fodido e eu piorei... Enfim, o que eu quero dizer é que eu lamento que as coisas tenham terminado daquele jeito.

— Não foi inteiramente culpa sua, Ben. — Fitou as próprias mãos descansando sobre as coxas. — Eu também falei aquilo sem pensar. Eu estava com medo — segredou. — Foi um choque descobrir que o Kylo era você e nem passou pela minha cabeça que você estivesse sentindo o mesmo que eu; foi uma surpresa para nós dois. Eu fui muito egoísta, tola e covarde... — Encarou-o. — Quando você me chamou de covarde eu fiquei com tanto ódio, mas você tinha razão. Fui covarde.

— Não Rey, você só estava em choque.

— Não tente me defender, Ben. Nós dois sabemos a verdade. — Suspirou. — Fui covarde mesmo... Estava tão nervosa e com tanto medo. Eu juro que você era a última pessoa que eu poderia imaginar que seria o Kylo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e passou a língua sobre os lábios para umedecê-los. Riu em seguida.

— Do que está rindo? — Rey perguntou.

— Das ironias da vida... — Parou. — A gente brigou a vida toda, Rey. — Olhou para ela. — E veja onde estamos.

Foi a vez de Rey abaixar a cabeça. Brincou com as fibras de um dos rasgos de sua calça, então disse:

— Eu não quero mais brigar com você, Ben. — Levantou os olhos para encontrar os deles sobre si, que a fitava. Daria qualquer coisa para saber o que ele estava pensando.

— E o que você quer?

A pergunta a pegou de surpresa. Rey encarou Ben de olhos arregalados, e depois desviou o olhar. Não esperava que ele fosse tão direto, porém, ela já tinha a sua resposta.

— Chega de nomes falsos — disse —, de segundos nomes que o outro não conheça. E absolutamente, chega conversas virtuais! Apenas nós mesmos. Podemos tentar de novo, quer dizer, apenas se você quiser.

Ben ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Rey estava ansiosa demais para o que quer que ele tivesse a dizer quando terminasse de refletir e chegasse a uma conclusão. Não seria ela a romper o silêncio.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, ele se levantou, sorriu, estendeu a mão para ela e disse:

— Ben Solo, muito prazer em conhecê-la.

Rey cobriu metade do rosto com as mãos e riu quando logo compreendeu o que ele estava fazendo. A risada dela, que também se levantou, era como música aos ouvidos de Ben.

— Rey Smith, o prazer é todo meu. — Apertou a mão dele num cumprimento.

Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, sem dizer nada, apenas sorrisos e olhares. Sentaram-se novamente, um de frente para o outro agora, e a proximidade os matando.

Agora conversados e com as pazes feitas, eles se deram conta de que estavam sozinhos no apartamento dele. Já estava ficando tarde e Rey talvez devesse ir embora. Não avisou nada para a sua mãe e ela com certeza ficaria preocupada, contudo, ela não queria arredar o pé daquele sofá.

Ben também não queria que ela fosse embora, queria que ficasse para sempre. Ele a observa, sentada com a perna dobrada e o cotovelo no encosto do sofá apoiando a cabeça dela sob a mão. Ele conseguia sentir o calor emanando do seu corpo, queria avançar e beijá-la, tirar a sua roupa e trepar com ela naquele sofá, mas...

— Então a gente...?

— Acho melhor irmos devagar.

Desviaram seus rostos, cada um olhando para algum ponto da sala. Talvez ela devesse ir, talvez ele devesse puxar algum assunto... Eles sempre tinham o que conversar quando falavam pelo celular, agora estavam tão constrangidos que era esquisito.

Aquele silêncio não era só esquisito como sufocante.

Então logo tratou-se de acabar com ele.

— Você quer transar?

— Pensei que não ia mais perguntar.

Suas bocas se uniram num beijo intenso e faminto. Os dentes chocaram-se levemente. Então ela abriu a boca e enrolou sua língua com a dele.

Tocavam-se despudoradamente. Ela sentia-se umedecendo; queria tocá-lo, senti-lo por completo, arrancar suspiros e gemidos, queria tudo! Com ele era do mesmo modo.

Ben a puxou pela cintura para sentar-se em seu colo e ela rebolou acima dele; suas intimidades esfregando-se por baixo das roupas enquanto as mãos dele apalpavam seu bumbum e ela sentia sua ereção abaixo dela. Rey então arrancou sua jaqueta e a jogou no chão. Por baixo da mesma usava uma camisa de algodão comum, branca. Levantou os braços e Ben tirou a roupa e a passou pela cabeça.

Não eram como nas fotos, os seios dela. Eram muito melhores pessoalmente. Ela estava usando um sutiã da cor bege, modelo nadador. Ben olhou para o seu rosto, ela estava mordendo o lábio; as bochechas graciosamente avermelhadas.

— Não é nada sexy, comparado àquele vermelho... — comentou.

— Não é sexy? — Riu pelo nariz. — Querida, entenda uma coisa: você é sexy de qualquer jeito... — Tocou com a boca a pele do seio direito que não estava coberta pelo sutiã. Rey suspirou. — Principalmente quando está corando. — Fez o mesmo com o outro peito. — Linda... — Abriu o fecho da frente e revelou os peitos dela. — Tão gostosa... — Rey terminou de tirar o sutiã e ele não perdeu tempo. Abocanhou o esquerdo, enquanto apalpava o direito com a mão. Ela soltou um gemido quase inaudível. — _Deuses!_, você é tão boa...

Chupou, lambeu, osculou seus dois seios, trocando de um para o outro até quando Rey achou que ele já tinha dado atenção a eles por tempo suficiente. Segurou os lados de seu rosto com as mãos e puxou-o para beijá-lo. Sempre rebolando contra o quadril dele.

— Porra Rey, você só pode estar querendo me fazer gozar sem nem estar dentro de você rebolando desse jeito

— Será que isso é possível? — Sorriu sacana e beijou-o outra vez.

Ele cortou o beijo apenas para tirar sua própria camisa, no mesmo momento, as mãos dela estavam ocupadas em abrir a fivela do seu cinto. Atrapalhou-se no processo e ele a afastou para ficar de pé e tirar a própria calça. Ela aproveitou para fazer o mesmo com a sua, porém, continuou sentada.

Ficou apenas de calcinha, que também não era de renda, sensual ou extravagante, mas uma calcinha comum, de algodão, e nela existia uma mancha de umidade bastante visível.

Ele se ajoelhou no chão junto ao sofá, os olhos em sua intimidade coberta pela peça que era pequena e a cor era quase do tom de sua pele. Mirou-a com um sorrisinho de canto malicioso.

— Isso tudo é por minha causa? — Rey mordeu os lábios com força.

— É o que acontece quando se está sendo beijada por quem te dá tesão.

— E o que eu devo fazer a respeito?

— Cale a boca e me coma de uma vez, Solo!

Ele riu. — Que garota insolente! — Passou as mãos pelas coxas, parando nas laterais da calcinha, onde fingiu estar indeciso entre tirá-la ou não. Rey tentou se mexer a fim de livrar-se da peça, mas ele impediu. — Fica quietinha, amor.

"_Fica quietinha, amor."_ Incrível como essa frase conseguiu deixá-la com mais tesão ainda. Ela se lembrava daquele sonho erótico que teve na noite passada e era inevitável ficar fazendo comparações. Até agora, ele estava superando as expectativas. Se continuasse assim, ela iria à loucura e isso estava sendo tentador.

Ele passou a língua pela parte interna da coxa direita, depois foi para esquerda. Cada vez que sua boca se aproximava mais de sua intimidade, Rey ficava mais excitada. A mancha já tinha dobrado de tamanho e ele nem tinha começado.

Pegou uma das pernas dela e passou por sobre seu ombro. Desceu osculando a parte interna da coxa, parou logo acima da vulva e passou a língua por cima, bem onde ficava seu clitóris. A resposta dela foi arquejar e arquear o corpo.

— Ben, por favor...

— Ainda não acabei de te torturar...

— Como eu te odeio!

— Me odiando ficando excitada desse jeito com meus toques? Sugiro que repense seu conceito de ódio. — Voltou a passar a língua no mesmo local e a viu fechar os olhos com força.

— _Ben..._ — gemeu baixinho.

As mãos foram novamente para as laterais do quadril e ele puxou a calcinha pelos lados, tirando-a rapidamente. Abriu as pernas dela e fez o mesmo caminho pelas coxas, osculando aqui e ali, enquanto sentia que aquilo a deixava louca.

Subiu para beijá-la, e Rey retribuiu o beijo de maneira atrapalhada. Desceu para o pescoço, mordiscando a pele, ficando louco com os gemidos dela em seu ouvido, depois indo para o colo e os seios, passando a língua pelos mamilos túrgidos. Continuou descendo pela barriga até chegar à vulva, traçando uma linha de beijos por todo o caminho.

Rey olhou para baixo, os dois trocaram um olhar antes dele fechar os olhos e investisse no clitóris com a língua. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto; impossível se conter. Sentia a língua dele trabalhando em círculos ao redor do botãozinho de prazer num ritmo irritantemente lento. Ainda a estava torturando, Rey entendeu. Ele não ia dar o que ela queria assim tão facilmente.

Remexeu-se contra a boca dele, Ben passava a ponta da língua em forma de oito várias vezes ao redor do clitóris, um pouco mais rápido. Sugou o clitóris, estimulou-o com os dedos e a língua. A agonia crescente em seu baixo-ventre encerrou quando gozou com um grito.

— _Porra!_ — Rey exclamou, sua respiração ainda se acalmava. Sentia as pernas bambas quando as colocou no chão. Ela fechou os olhos e quando abriu ele tinha se levantado. — Vem cá. — Deu batidinhas no assento ao seu lado.

Ben veio, sentou-se e a beijou. Ela sentiu seu próprio gosto na língua dele e foi uma sensação diferente. Não ruim ou nojento. Apenas diferente.

Ela a joelhou ao pé do sofá entre as pernas dele, como antes ele estava. Ben sabia o que viria a seguir.

Rey trocou alguns selinhos com ele e então focou no volume em sua cueca. Um volume nada mal. Nada mal mesmo.

Sorriu-lhe de canto de boca, com um olhar safado e mordeu o lábio inferior. Teria Rey consciência do quanto o deixava cheio de tesão a cada vez que mordia o lábio daquele jeito? Se não, esperava que não ficasse tão óbvio em sua expressão o jeito como se excitava com ele gesto banal.

— Primeiro vamos nos livrar disso — ela disse, referindo-se a cueca. Puxou a peça para baixo e ele a ajudou no processo.

Onde sua roupa íntima foi parar ele não viu, estava muito concentrado nas mãos dela, que sentiu serem tão delicadas ao tocar seu pau e começar a masturbá-lo. Rey tinha mãos de fada! E quando ela passou a língua apenas pela cabecinha...

— _Porra!_ — Ben jogou a cabeça para trás e encostou-se ao sofá.

Ela passou a língua ao longo da extensão de seu pênis algumas vezes, enrolando-a na cabeça de seu pau e arrancando gemidos baixos dele. Quando enfim começou a sugá-lo, Ben gemeu mais alto, mal conseguia pensar com o prazer proporcionado com a boca dela.

Colocava o que podia na boca. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos e caíam em seu rosto, ela os jogou para o lado e voltou a chupá-lo. Jogou os cabelos que lhe atrapalhavam para o outro lado.

Então ela parou e amarrou um cabelo em um coque no alto da cabeça, puxando um elástico do pulso para prendê-lo. Ele soube imediatamente que a porra ia ficar séria quando ela fez isso.

Rey fez Ben se levantar e ela sentou-se no lugar dele. Olharam-se por um instante. Rey sorriu da forma mais safada que ele já viu.

Ela se sentou na ponta do sofá e apoiou-se em cada lado do quadril dele. Voltou a chupá-lo, dessa vez Ben também se movia e ela tentou engolir tudo.

Depois de algumas tentativas fracassadas, em que ele a ajudou segurando seus cabelos e forçando um pouco, ela conseguiu.

Afastou-se tossindo. Continuou a chupá-lo normalmente.

Ben gozou em seus seios.

Puxou-a para ficar em pé e a beijou. Isso foi diferente também. Os parceiros sexuais que Rey teve antes dele tinham nojo de beijá-la após um oral. Ben não tinha problema com isso e ela marcou como um ponto positivo a favor dele.

— Vamos para o meu quarto — disse ele.

— Mas ele está pelo menos organizado? — brincou.

Ele riu. — Não muito.

— Imaginei. — Beijou-o. — Mas você vai — apontou para baixo — precisar de alguns minutos, não é?

Ele riu de novo. Segurou seu queixo e se inclinou para beijar outra vez seus lábios. Estava ficando viciado naqueles beijos.

— Posso compensar enquanto isso.

Ela segurou sua mão e ele a conduziu até o quarto. Deram um amassos no caminho até a cama. No corredor, ele a prensou na parede e esfregou sua intimidade no traseiro dela. Sussurrou promessas libidinosas ao pé do ouvido. Ela roçou ainda mais o bumbum nele.

O organização do quarto conferia parcialmente com a descrição dele, mas foi engraçado descobrir que ele também tinha "a cadeira". A dele era de madeira, devia vir da sua cozinha, e tinha uma pilha considerável de roupas e outras coisas.

Ficaram nos beijos e nas mãos bobas por pouco tempo. Logo Ben estava "animado" de novo.

— Só um instante. — Caminhou até a cômoda e voltou com um pacote de preservativos e um tubo de lubrificante.

Rey esperou ele terminar de colocar a camisinha. Ele passou lubrificante nos dedos e o espalhou no seu pau. Perguntou se ela queria ficar por cima ou por baixo. Por cima, ela escolheu.

Ben ajeitou-se. Estava indeciso entre deitar ou ficar sentado. Ela disse que ele poderia ficar deitado se quisesse. Ele deitou e ela o montou.

— _Puta que pariu_, Ben! — exclamou, sentindo-se preencher por seu pau. Ele não era grande demais, a ponto de machucá-la, mas também não era pequeno. Sem exageros para um lado ou para o outro.

Começou a rebolar gostoso em seu pau, apoiando-se em seu tronco. Os gemidos eram primeiramente contidos, mas à medida que ela ia mais rápido e mais fundo, ambos gemiam cada vez mais.

Rey mudou o ritmo para um galope frenético. As mãos dela passaram a se apoiar nas coxas dele. Seus peitos balançavam conforme o ritmo e seus gemidos eram cada vez mais libidinosos.

— _Rey... Rey..._

Ele gemia o nome dela. E xingava. Xingava muito ao passo que ela quicava e rebolava em cima dele.

Percebeu que ela estava cansando e, com um movimento rápido, a puxou e inverteu as posições, ficando por cima, sem sair de dentro dela. Ficava mais intenso a cada segundo.

— É bom assim?

— Por favor, vai mais rápido.

Ele fez como ela queria, passou a entrar e a sair mais rápido. Em resposta seus gemidos ficaram mais altos do que antes. Ela o agarrou, afundando as unhas nas costas dele, causando dor, mas ele não ligou. Rey enlaçou suas pernas na cintura dele e com isso ele foi mais fundo.

— Você vai me fazer ver estrelas? — perguntou, lembrando-se de seu sonho. Sua mente encontrava-se inebriada de prazer e não lhe ocorreu que ele não compreenderia.

— Se estiver falando de ter o melhor orgasmo da sua vida, sim, eu vou.

Seus olhos rolavam por trás das pálpebras fechadas. Inebriada de prazer ela se encontrava e quando o sentiu tocando seu ponto G foi demais para ela. Teve seu segundo orgasmo da noite.

Então ele a puxou para cima, ficando sentado e com ela em seu colo.

Ela começou a rebolar devagar, ainda sentindo espasmos. Ele segurou seu quadril e ajudou-a a se mover.

Seus corpos suados esfregando-se um no outro, beijos cheios de lascívia e toques ousados. Quando ela já estava se movendo sozinha, ele alcançou com o dedo o ânus dela, circulando-o e ameaçando penetrá-lo com o dedo. Talvez fosse cedo demais, portanto procurou a aprovação dela.

Fitaram-se. Um olhar com a confirmação e ele afundou o dedo. Ela gemeu mais, moveu-se mais rápido e ao mesmo tempo buscando mais contato do dedo dele.

— Ben, eu quero fazer tudo com você — ela disse e o beijou.

Separaram-se. Ele buscou o tubo de lubrificante de novo e ela juntou os travesseiros um em cima do outro.

Ben passou mais lubrificante em seu pênis e uma boa quantidade na entrada dela. Enfiou um dedo, entrando e saindo com ele para acostumá-la com a penetração. Quando a sentiu relaxar mais enfiou outro dedo. Ela gemeu e ele buscou na sua expressão se estava tudo certo.

Com a ajuda dos travesseiros ela teve apoio, elevou as pernas e dobrou os joelhos nos seus ombros, ao mesmo tempo ele se colocou abaixo dela.

— Certeza que que quer isso?

— Só vai!

Penetrou-a devagar. Com o lubrificante foi mais fácil e ela estava relaxada. Primeiro a cabeça de seu pênis, depois o resto, mas sempre indo com calma, até entrar por completo.

— Tudo bem?

— Sim...

Moveu-se primeiramente devagar, entrando e saindo quase que completamente. Olhos abertos observando o rosto contorcido dela. Sentia prazer sim, mas a dor ainda estava lá, era um incomodo, porém, não insuportável.

— Vou acelerar agora.

— _Ah-ham..._ Espera. — Tirou as pernas dos seus ombros e estabilizou-as na cama.

Moveram-se juntos, balançando os seus corpos no mesmo ritmo, as intimidades se chocando naquela dança sensual. Em um dado momento Rey cansou e deixou-o terminar, apenas sentindo suas penetrações.

Falavam frases sujas um para o outro. Gemiam alto, alguns gemidos eram quase animalescos. Com certeza o vizinho do lado estava os ouvindo. Eles se importavam? Não.

— Estou perto — ele disse — e você? — Confirmou com a cabeça.

De certo modo ele estava com medo que ela não gozasse daquela vez, mas isso acabou acontecendo.

Eles se separaram. Rey deitou-se na cama e ele se levantou rapidamente para livrar-se da camisinha no lixo do banheiro, e depois voltou para junto dela.

— Tudo bem? — perguntou ele.

Rey deitou a cabeça em seu peito. — Maravilhosamente bem. — Elevou o rosto e sorriram um para o outro e uniram seus lábios mais uma vez.

A essa altura ele já estava convicto de que não queria mais viver sem os beijos dela.

Rey não viu as estrelas, como em seu sonho, mas as imaginou no teto do quarto. Brilhantes e reluzentes estrelas, que ela não poderia contar, cada uma grudada no céu de gesso. O seu céu.

_Algum tempo depois..._

— Você está pronto? — Rey perguntou.

Ben olhou para ela como alguém que pede socorro. Respirava com dificuldade e suava em demasia.

E era impressionante porque ela só o viu daquele jeito uma única vez, quando os dois foram parar na sala do diretor e suas mães foram chamadas, há quase dez anos.

Ela se lembra de como Ben saiu sendo puxado pela orelha por sua mãe. Os dois ganharam uma suspensão de três dias e estavam encrencados. Ela mesma ganhou umas palmadas da mãe naquele dia e ficou proibida de brincar com as outras crianças na rua enquanto a suspensão durasse.

Tinha sido um inferno aqueles dias porque sua mãe reclamava o dia inteiro. Ela imagina que Ben deve ter passado pelo mesmo.

Não conhecia a mãe de Ben, mas ela parecia ser do tipo durona. Disso ela entendia bem. Ly'in também não era fácil de lidar.

— Não sei se eu consigo Rey, vamos voltar para casa, por favor.

— Ben, você precisa ter coragem!

Ele olhou para a casa, para ela e depois para frente. Respirou fundo e reuniu toda a coragem que tinha.

— É agora ou nunca.

— Boa sorte.

Saiu do carro e cruzou o jardim. Parou na porta e, respirando fundo outra vez, tocou a campainha.

Céus! Estava feito. Não dava mais para correr até o carro e fugir para as colinas.

A porta abriu e Leia sorriu para o filho. Ele estava suando frio. Soltou a língua de uma vez, rápido e afobadamente:

— Mãe, sua comida é horrível!


End file.
